A Love That Can Never Be
by second.hand.of.time
Summary: Begitulah faktanya, apa yang kita miliki hanyalah cinta yang takkan pernah bisa...  Semi-AU.
1. A Love That Can Never Be Reached

_**Summary:**__ No matter how much you want to reach for my hand. No matter how I need your smiles and laughter to live, like I need oxygen to breath. It's just that, what we have is a love that can never be…_

**Warning:** "Sedikit" AU dari epilog Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Beberapa fakta yang tidak sama dengan di buku (karena author males ngecek kejadian dan kalimat persisnya di buku :D). _A splash of Slash (in later chapter[s]—perhaps)…_

Kumpulan one-shot pendek yang mungkin berhubungan satu sama lain mungkin juga tidak.

_**For this chapter:**__ Severus Snape…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ JKR has not occupied her grave, and therefore, she's still alive and doesn't (hasn't! *stomping feet*) will Harry Potter to me…_

_._

_.  
><em>

**A Love That Can Never Be Reached**

.**  
><strong>

Detik-detik terakhir yang berlalu di ruangan berdebu dan bau tengik itu, bagiku terasa seakan berjam-jam. Bahkan di saat-saat terakhir hidupku, rupanya tugas dan bebanku sebagai agen ganda, dan moralku, masih juga menuntutku untuk siaga dan bertindak, tidak membiarkanku berleha-leha sedikitpun…

Apa yang harus kulakukan, di saat nyawaku hanya tersambung seraut benang dengan tubuhku, adalah salah satu hal tersulit dan terberat yang pernah harus kulakukan.

Melakukannya dengan tongkat sihir saja sudah bisa dibilang sulit. Tak lebih dari seperempat dari populasi Dunia Sihir bisa melakukannya. Namun melakukannya tanpa tongkat teracung ke pelipisku, hanya mengandalkan sihirku dan kekuatan niatku, tanpa rapalan mantra verbal, sambil memikirkan sekuat tenaga serangkaian kejadian terpahit di hidupku…

…bisa dibilang itu adalah keajaiban. Terutama karena setelahnya otakku tidak menjadi kusut seperti otak Frank Longbottom setelah disiksa dengan Cruciatus. Bukannya itu menjadi masalah, toh aku tinggal sejengkal lagi dari ambang kematian.

Aku menghidupkan kembali peristiwa-peristiwa terindah sekaligus terburuk dalam hidupku di kepalaku, semua supaya semua kebenaran akhirnya terkuak, dan takkan ada lagi rahasia, takkan ada lagi rahasia…

Lalu aku harus menyerahkannya pada putra musuh besarku, supaya ia akhirnya mengetahui kebenaran, ia akan mengetahui saat-saat terlemahku, saat-saat menyedihkanku. Bukannya itu akan menjadi soal, sebentar lagi, aku toh akan meninggalkan dunia terkutuk ini.

Ah, paling tidak, bahkan di saat terakhirku, aku akan melihat kembali wajahmu.

Matamu tidak akan bersinar marah, hijau emeraldnya bagai diletakkan di dalam api berkobar sehingga berkilat-kilat, seperti saat aku memanggilmu nama tabu itu, ketika terakhir kali kita bertemu. Sebaliknya, yang akan menyambutku adalah wajah tersenyummu, atau dering tawamu ketika rambut merahmu dikibas angin, seperti saat kita bermain ayunan di taman bermain dekat rumah kita, saat kita kecil dulu.

Ya, ilusiku (atau halusinasiku?) sudah sampai sejauh itu.

Kau pasti berpikir aku sangat menyedihkan, Lily.

Tapi, kupikir paling tidak aku ingin memanjakan diriku dan mengizinkan saat-saat kelemahan terakhir, hanya sekali ini. Aku tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk melakukannya. Aku tidak perlu, tidak ingin menjadi kuat untuk detik ini saja. Setelah itu… _well,_ jasadku akan mengeras dalam raut tanpa ekspresi. Aku tidak perlu lagi memaksakan diri untuk menghilangkan perasaan dari wajahku, karena ia akan membeku selamanya.

Dalam anganku, bagian kecil diriku berangan-angan kau akan merengkuhku di saat seperti ini. Aku akan sangat senang, meskipun ini penghujung waktuku. Namun sejak awal, aku memang tak punya kesempatan. Tidak bahkan berada dalam pelukanmu sebagai teman, karena egoku menghancurkannya bertahun-tahun lalu.

Tak masalah betapa aku ingin menjulurkan tanganku dan meraih jemarimu. Tak jadi soal betapa aku membutuhkan senyum dan tawamu untuk hidup, seperti aku membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernapas, dan api di bawah kuali ramuanku membutuhkannya untuk berkobar. Sayangnya, dunia tidak berputar dengan aku sebagai pusatnya, meskipun kau adalah pusat duniaku.

Hanya itu faktanya, apa yang kita miliki, yang kumiliki, adalah cinta yang takkan pernah bisa…

Cintamu untuk putramu menggapai jauh, bahkan menjangkau menembus tirai kematian. Kau melindunginya, dan selalu mengawasinya, bahkan dari alam sana.

Kini aku takut, takut sekali, meskipun tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghindari atau mengubahnya, bahwa meskipun kini kita akan bersatu lagi di alam sana, namun aku tahu cintaku takkan pernah bisa meraihmu.

Ketika kesadaran terakhirku direnggut lembut, samar-samar aku berpikir, aku tidak akan pernah mengharapkan hal yang menimpaku—cinta yang menyiksa ini—pada orang lain. Tidak bahkan pada putra musuh abadiku.

_As I said, it's a love that can never be… reached._

_._

_.  
><em>

**A/N.** Hehe, _cheesy lines_ cuma buat Severus, karena jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, tersembunyi di balik layer topeng Death Eaternya, Severus Snape sebenarnya adalah _hopeless romantic_ :D. *ditendang ke Danau Hitam*  
>1st PoV kelihatannya aneh, tapi siapa lagi yang tahu pikiran Sev kalau bukan orangnya sendiri?<p> 


	2. A Love That Can Never Be Happened

_**Summary:**__ You and I were just a breath apart. But then you pushed me away, with those icy blue crystals shining with pain. I stretched my hand to you, but a wall of society rose to keep us apart. And you just stood there, behind it, did nothing, although I can felt it, your hands're itching to claw and paw your way to me. But, it's just that, what we have is a love that can never be…_

**Warning:** "Sedikit" AU dari epilog Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Beberapa fakta yang tidak sama dengan di buku (karena author males ngecek kejadian dan kalimat persisnya di buku :D). _A splash of Slash… Third person PoV. My poor attempt at humor. Err, rating juga dinaikkan jadi T._

Multi-chaptered fic, tapi bisa dibaca sebagai one-shot tiap chapternya, karena terlihat tidak berhubungan satu sama lain. Tapi tiap chapter berhubungan kok. Err… udah deh, deskripnya "Multi-chaptered fic. Titik." aja :P.

_**For this chapter:**__ Harry Potter._

_**Disclaimer:**__ JKR has not occupied her grave, and therefore, she's still alive and doesn't (hasn't! *stomping feet*) will Harry Potter to me…_

_._

_._

**A Love That Can Never Be Happened**

.

.

Seperti biasa, suasana King's Cross sibuk, manusia berlalu lalang berjalan terburu-buru di antara sesamanya. Sama seperti suasana hampir dua puluh tahun yang lalu, ketika terakhir kali ia berada di sini sebagai siswa, dan sangat kontras dengan suasana King's Cross di saat 'batas kematian'nya, di alam limbo, ketika ia bertemu dengan profesornya yang telah tiada. Suasananya sangat sunyi saat itu. Ah, paling tidak, keramaian ini berarti kenormalan.

Harry mengernyit dalam hati. _Ouch_, kalimat itu terdengar seperti kalimat yang akan diucapkan pamannya, yang mengutamakan kenormalan di atas segalanya. _Oh well…_

Setidaknya, keramaian ini bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa sebentar lagi lima orang manusia akan menghilang tanpa bekas dari stasiun ini. Yep, sebentar lagi…

Ah, sudah terjadi. Harry dan keluarganya sudah bersandar ke palang rintang antara peron sembilan dan sepuluh, mengobrol sambil diam-diam mengawasi sekitar, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk berpindah sisi… dan voila, mereka ada di peron sembilan tiga perempat, yang tak kalah ramainya dengan counterpart Mugglenya.

Baru beberapa saat berada di sana, James sudah menghilang bersama kopernya, kemungkinan besar mencari teman-temannya di salah satu kompartemen di kereta, sudah tidak sabar untuk membuat rencana lelucon dan kejahilan yang akan mereka lakukan di sekolah. Lily kecil menggelendot pada ibunya, sementara Albus, anak tengahnya, menggenggam tangannya sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya, kebiasaannya ketika gugup atau gelisah.

Harry sejenak berpikir mengenai alasan mengapa anak keduanya begitu khawatir. Di tahun pertamanya James juga gemetar, tapi itu karena ia terlalu senang, giginya menggeretak karena ia berusaha diam dan tidak meloncat-loncat mengelilingi stasiun. Harry sendiri saat pertama kali pergi ke Hogwarts…

Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat bagaimana perasaan dan tingkah lakunya ketika pertama kali berdiri di peron ini, namun konsentrasinya buyar karena ada tepukan di pundaknya. Harry menoleh, sahabat berambut merahnya nyengir lebar padanya. Harry mau tidak mau membalas dengan senyum miliknya sendiri.

Mereka bertukar sapa, dan mengobrol ringan sebentar. Beginilah keadaannya selama berpuluh tahun—dua puluh enam tahun!—sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Selalu ada yang bisa mereka bicarakan, apa saja yang terlintas di pikiran mereka. Mereka sahabat sejati, meskipun ada kalanya mereka saling marah satu sama lain, saling tak mempercayai, terutama dulu sekali. Tapi apalah persahabatan jika tak ada pertengkaran?

Tak lama, Ron teralihkan perhatiannya oleh Hugo yang menarik-narik ujung jubahnya. Harry, setelah tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah keponakannya itu, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, dan matanya teralihkan perhatiannya oleh sekelebat rambut pirang platinum yang—

.

—_sangat dikenalnya. Harry terpekik kecil karena udara terhempas dari diafragmanya, dan pandangannya yang tiba-tiba gelap gara-gara kelebatan rambut pirang yang baru saja sempat dilihatnya—sebelum rambut itu menghalangi pandangannya, tentunya. Tapi di luar napasnya yang tiba-tiba terputus sejenak, bukannya panik, Harry hanya mengulum senyum kecil dan malah semakin menyelusupkan wajahnya ke helaian platinum lembut di depannya. Aroma daun pinus samar menghinggapi inderanya, yang dihirupnya dalam-dalam, sebelum dua tangan di pinggangnya melepasnya, dan ia bisa bernapas lega lagi._

"_Rindu padaku, Dray?" bisik Harry puas._

"_Selalu, Beautiful," balas si rambut pirang—yang kini bisa diidentifikasikan sebagai (surprise, surprise!) Draco Malfoy—dengan nada dipanjangkan yang familiar._

"_Har, har," Harry tertawa datar, "serius deh, ada apa denganmu dan nama-nama panggilan lucu, kau bukan cewek, kan?" Harry memutar bola matanya. "Dan aku tidak… cantik, aku bukan perempuan, idiot," gumamnya sambil cemberut, ia membelakangi Draco sambil melipat tangan di depan dada._

"_Tapi akan membosankan dan biasa sekali kalau aku memanggilmu Harry seperti yang lain," Draco meraih bahu Harry dan memutar tubuhnya sehingga mereka berhadapan lagi. Bibir di depannya seakan menggodanya, mengerucut seperti itu. Draco mengerjap untuk memfokuskan diri. "Aku ingin memanggilmu dengan sesuatu yang…ah, spesial, Kitten, yang cuma aku yang boleh memanggilmu begitu. Lagipula kau punya panggilan sendiri untukku, Dray, ya kan? Dan bahkan saat kita pura-pura bertengkar di koridor pun kita punya panggilan spesial untuk satu sama lain. You Silly Scarhead…" Draco mengecup keningnya cepat sebelum nyengir—menyeringai! Slytherin tidak nyengir! Mereka menyeringai!—seperti kneazle._

"_And you're my Fuzzy Ferret," Harry balas nyengir, mengacuhkan protes tersinggung Draco ("Hey, aku tidak fuzzy!"), mengelus-elus rambut pirang Draco. "Baiklah, kau boleh memberiku panggilan, asal jangan yang aneh-aneh atau terlalu…" Harry mengernyitkan hidungnya jijik, "manis atau seperti cewek. Seperti Honeybee atau Sweetheart—"_

"—_dan Creampie dan Honeysuckle dan Cupcake? Oh, padahal aku ingin memanggilmu Muffi—"_

"_Dray!" Harry mendorong bahu Draco hingga ia mundur beberapa langkah, bibirnya mengerut._

_Draco hanya tergelak._

_Harry mendengus, lalu melanjutkan dengan nada agak muram, "Tapi… sayang sekali, kita harus sembunyi-sembunyi begini hanya untuk bertemu, padahal bukannya di dunia sihir kita bebas mencintai dan bersama siapa saja, bahkan sesama—"_

"_Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau orang-orang sampai tahu. Aku berbicara sopan padamu saja si Weasel langsung berasap telinganya dan menyumpah serapah, apalagi kalau kau memberitahunya dan… Granger bahwa kau bersama denganku. Belum lagi reaksi penduduk dunia sihir, mereka akan mengikat dan membakarku hidup-hidup dengan fiendfyre, menganggapku Death Eater bahkan meskipun di tanganku tidak ada cap si Muka Ular, lalu mungkin akan mengucilkanmu, atau mengira kau dikendalikan Imperius atau dicekoki Ramuan Cinta," Draco dengan sabar menjelaskan._

"_Yeah, yeah, orang-orang bermuka dua mereka semua itu," gerutu Harry._

"_Ya. Jadi, kita tak punya pilihan lain selain memanfaatkan sudut-sudut gelap di kastil, atau ruangan kelas kosong, atau lemari sapu," Draco menggerakkan alisnya sugestif, "atau… untuk kasus kali ini, koridor sepi…" Dan tanpa buang waktu, Draco merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Harry, mau tidak mau memerangkapnya antara si Pangeran Slytherin dan tembok batu. Mulutnya tanpa ampun menangkap mulut lainnya, saling menekan, membelai, saling merasakan satu sama lain…_

_Harry sendiri, tak siap dengan serangan mendadak itu—sekilas di benaknya terbayang Quidditch—ia memekik tanpa suara. Jika mereka sedang di udara, mereka saat ini sedang berebut snitch, meliuk-liuk mengejar bola emas kecil itu, adrenalin mengaliri darah mereka, menukik, bertubrukan berusaha mengungguli yang lain, bergulat—dan dalam sekejap Harry lupa sama sekali tentang Quidditch, ketika jemari ramping meremas sisi tubuhnya, menjalarkan panas hingga ke ujung-ujung jarinya. Harry merasa seakan belulangnya menghilang, sehingga jika Draco tidak menghimpitnya ke dinding, ia akan merosot ke tanah, terreduksi seperti gumpalan es meleleh. Bibir lembut itu seakan mengonsumsinya, menyantapnya dengan cara yang paling menyenangkan._

_Draco memisahkan dirinya dari Harry dengan bunyi 'pop' pelan, terengah-engah. Ia memandang wajah partnernya, yang mana kacamatanya miring, rambutnya berantakan seperti biasa, mulut menganga ikut terengah, menyandar ke tembok dan mata menerawang…_

"_Harry, Love?" Draco mengangkat sebelah alis pirangnya elegan, namun ekspresinya puas. "Kau baik— _

.

—baik saja di situ, Harry?"

Harry menggerjapkan mata. Ron memandangnya dengan wajah agak khawatir, serupa dengan wajahnya ketika melihat Harry setelah bekas lukanya sakit atau mendapat "penglihatan" dari Voldemort. Huh. Rupanya tadi suara Ron yang menariknya dari… lamunannya. Harry tersenyum kecil untuk menenangkannya.

"Oke, Ron. Aku cuma mengingat saja. Kau tahu, hiruk-pikuk naik Hogwarts Ekspress waktu kita sekolah dulu."

"Oh, yeah, sibuk sekali ya Harry, Mum biasanya tidak akan melepas kita pergi kalau belum mengingatkan kita untuk makan yang cukup di Aula Besar dan gosok gigi sebelum tidur dan sebagainya. Belum lagi peringatan kalau dia akan mengirim Howler kalau nilai kita jelek atau kita mengacau di sekolah," Ron nyengir, jelas-jelas membayangkan masa sekolahnya dulu.

"Yep, dan kau bahkan pernah dapat Howler betulan. Ingat waktu kau menabrakkan Ford Anglia ayahmu ke Dedalu Perkasa di tahun kedua kita? Atau Howler sebelum OWL di tahun kellima kita? Atau—"

"Cukup cukup, Harry," Ron mendelik, sementara yang dideliki hanya memasang wajah tak bersalah dan mengerjapkan mata, "ya, ya, aku mengerti poin-poinmu. Cukup soal Howler, dan coba kau menengok ke sana," Ron mengacungkan dagunya ke sebelah kiri belakang Harry, yang mana Harry tahu siapa yang berdiri di situ, tapi tak berani dilihatnya secara terang-terangan, "ada si Musang Melambung di sana, entah apa maunya dia datang ke sini."

Harry menelan ludah (tak menghiraukan pekik atau sikutan marah Hermione ke rusuk suaminya, "Ron, sopan sedikit!"), lalu perlahan, ia memutar badan, mengerling sedikit demi sedikit orang yang paling dirindukannya, takut akan melihat ekspresi benci atau jijik, atau lebih buruk lagi, ekspresi datar tak mengenal, ekspresi yang memberitahunya bahwa ia telah terlupakan, hanya seperti seutas nama tak bermakna di surat kabar, kau tahu nama itu, seperti nama atlet atau selebriti, tapi kau tak mengenal pribadinya, hanya tahu isu dan gossip yang beredar seperti yang dikatakan orang.

Di sanalah ia berdiri, di dekat gerbong terdepan, bersama istrinya dan anak laki-laki kecil yang berambut pirang pucat, sepertinya putranya. Ia seperti yang Harry ingat bertahun-tahun lalu kecuali untuk perubahan-perubahan kecil berhubungan dengan pertambahan usia, bahkan hingga ke helaian pirang platinumnya, panjang rambutnya, lancip dagunya, tajam tatapan biru bekunya…

Lalu sosok aristokrat itu mengangguk kecil ke arahnya, dan sejenak Harry merasa lega, Dray tidak melupakannya. Tapi— tapi…

Harry memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan, dan berharap bahwa ekspresinya tidak terlihat beku dan kelu seperti hatinya, kemudian ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya lagi, karena ia tak tahan, ia tak bisa melihatnya berdiri kokoh di sana, seperti yang diingatnya dulu, di sampingnya ada istri pirangnya dan si anak laki-laki pirang memeluk kakinya.

Harry merasa hatinya diremas.

Alasan lain Harry segera berbalik lagi adalah tarikan pelan di salah satu tangannya. Albus.

Anak tengahnya akhirnya mencurahkan kecemasannya, betapa ia takut kalau Topi Seleksi akan memasukkannya ke Slytherin dan bukan ke Gryffindor seperti James, takut ia akan mengecewakan ayahnya, atau dikucilkan oleh James atau anak-anak lain, karena ia adalah anak dari Harry Potter, bagaimana bisa ia malah masuk Slytherin.

Harry tersenyum menenangkan, meskipun hatinya terasa seperti diremas lagi, teringat akan Slytherin yang lain, yang berdiri hanya beberapa meter darinya. Lalu sambil membelai rambut hitam anaknya (yang untungnya tidak mewarisi rambut berantakannya, alih-alih rambutnya menjuntai lurus, seperti rambut Severus Snape, yang mana namanya menjadi nama tengah Albus, meski untungnya tidak berminyak) Harry menjelaskan bahwa ia akan bangga pada Albus ke asrama manapun ia masuk, bahkan Slytherin.

Harry berjongkok dan bergumam di telinga Albus kalau Slytherin juga asrama yang membanggakan dan banyak penyihir terkenal dan hebat berasal dari sana, termasuk Severus Snape yang berkali-kali menyelamatkan nyawanya dan merupakan salah satu peramu paling handal di dunia. Harry membisikkan bahwa bukankah ia pernah bercerita pada Albus bahwa dulu Topi Seleksi juga pernah ingin menempatkannya di Slytherin, namun Harry memohon agar tidak ditempatkan di situ, dan itu membuktikan bahwa pilihanmulah yang akan menentukan kau akan ditempatkan di mana.

Lalu setelah pelukan erat terakhir, diantarnya Albus ke pintu kereta, dan diingatkannya untuk sering-sering menulis surat ke rumah untuk menceritakan bagaimana hari-harinya di Hogwarts, bagaimana professor-professornya, pelajarannya, lapangan Quidditchnya, apa saja. Setelah Harry mengatakan ini Albus sudah mulai bisa tersenyum dan hanya mengangguk, dan berbelok mencari kompartemen untuknya dalam kereta, karena kereta sudah mulai bergerak.

Saat kepala kecil Albus melongok dari salah satu jendela, Harry melambai lemas hingga ujung kereta berbelok dan tak terlihat lagi dari pandangan, lalu ia tersenyum dan berpamitan dengan Ron dan Hermione, sekali lagi menjawab bahwa ya, ia ingat bahwa Jumat malam ia akan makan malam di rumah mereka dan ya, ia tidak akan lupa untuk membawa Odgen Tua kegemaran Ron yang baru dibelinya dari Bulgaria, lebih murah setengah harga berkat koneksinya dengan Viktor Krum dan juga namanya sendiri. Ia hanya nyengir melihat Hermione memutar bola matanya di belakang Ron, lalu melambai kecil, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pelan.

Harry tidak menengok sekalipun untuk mencari istrinya dan putri kecilnya, karena ia ingat bahwa pagi ini sambil lalu Ginny mengatakan ia dan Lily akan berbelanja setelah dari King's Cross, ia tidak ingat belanja apa atau di mana, dan sejujurnya, ia tidak terlalu peduli, toh ia tahu kalau keduanya aman dan Ginny bisa menjaga Lily dengan baik. Harry juga tidak berani sekalipun menoleh ke arah tiga orang pirang sebelumnya berdiri, ia takut, entah takut mendapati mereka masih ada di sana (hanya berdua alih-alih bertiga), atau justru takut mereka sudah menghilang dari sana, dan mungkin yang dilihatnya tadi hanya imajinasinya.

Ia menggeleng kecil untuk menjernihkan kepalanya, dan tanpa banyak berpikir atau berkonsentrasi ber-Apparate ke ruang kerjanya, meskipun di sekeliling rumah itu ada _ward_ yang menghalangi seseorang ber-Apparate langsung ke dalam rumah atau bahkan ke halamannya. Berdiri di tengah ruang pribadinya, Harry merasakan efek dari semua pikiran dan kejadian seharian ini menerpanya berat. Ia terhuyung sedikit, namun dengan refleks Seekernya ia menemukan kakinya dan berhasil berjalan sedikit sebelum ambruk di kursi nyaman dekat lemari buku besarnya. Ditutupnya matanya untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdenyut tak karuan.

Setelah detaknya kurang lebih kembali normal, Harry membuka matanya. Ia tak mengira bahwa hari ini ia akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Selama ini, setelah mereka berpisah tepat sebelum kelulusan mereka dari Hogwarts, Harry telah memasrahkan diri, bahwa satu hal ini tak bisa digapainya. Manusia tidak selalu bisa mendapatkan keinginannya, dunia tak selalu adil. Walaupun di hatinya harapan tak pernah pupus, ia sudah menerima bahwa ia takkan pernah terwujud, dan berusaha menjalani hidupnya sepenuhnya, seutuh yang ia bisa. Meskipun… meski, oh, betapa ia menginginkannya…

Harry mendesah panjang. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa hal seperti ini selalu terjadi padanya. Selalu saja ada yang menghalanginya untuk mencapai kebahagiaan seutuhnya. Tentu, sebagian besar keinginannya terpenuhi setelah perang.

Ia mempunyai pekerjaan tetap yang meskipun kadang menyebalkan dan membuat frustasi, tapi cukup memuaskannya. Ia menjaga hubungan baiknya dengan Ron dan Hermione, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun, bahkan hingga kini. Ia juga mempunyai sebuah rumah nyaman yang berpemandangan indah, tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup untuk keluarganya, dan juga bebas wartawan (yeah, ia lebih takut pada wartawan, dari pada Death Eater yang kejam dan garang. Death Eater ia bisa tangani, tinggal kutuk atau kalau perlu jotos saja. Tapi wartawan, uh, mereka seperti lalat yang terus mengikutinya, sulit dibasmi juga, terus kembali meskipun sudah diusir; atau bahkan… _fangirl_… ya, _fangirl,_ mereka baru mengerikan. Seperti _werewolf-werewolf_ kelaparan, mereka itu—Harry meringis memikirkannya).

Ia dikaruniai tiga anak yang sehat_—hanya beberapa kali terkena pilek atau batuk, penyakit biasa—_pintar_—mereka punya spesialisasi sendiri tentunya: James pintar memikirkan kejahilan brilian yang bisa dilakukannya di sekolah (sekarang kalau saja Harry bisa membuatnya menunjukkan antusiasme yang sama pada pelajaran), Albus suka membaca dan ajaibnya, pintar membuat Ramuan (mengingat siapa ayahnya, itu keajaiban), Lily Luna pintar menggambar dan kadang-kadang membantu Harry merawat bunga mawar di kebun mereka—_dan baik_—well, mereka mungkin kadang berbuat iseng, merengek, dan merengut bila kemauan mereka tidak dituruti, tapi itu wajar untuk anak-anak._ Mereka adalah buah hatinya, dan Harry mencintai mereka dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Ia sudah diberi begitu banyak hal yang diinginkannya dalam hidupnya, dan ia masih meminta lebih juga. Egois sekali, eh? Padahal biasanya Harry akan mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain, bahkan ketika sudah jelas bahwa balasan yang ia terima terkadang sudah jelas tidak sebanding untuknya. Namun…

Namun mau tak mau, ia berharap, berandai-andai, jikalau saat itu mereka tidak berpisah…

Dipikir bagaimanapun, dilihat dari sudut manapun, kesimpulannya tetap satu, cinta mereka tak akan pernah bisa terjadi.

Mereka tetaplah harus berpisah, atau menghadapi konsekuensinya.

Ia mendesah lagi. Hal buruk apa yang diperbuatnya di kehidupannya sebelumnya, sampai-sampai ia dianugerahi perasaan—cinta yang menyiksa—ini?

Setelah kejatuhan Voldemort, ini adalah hal terburuk yang Harry pikir bisa diterimanya.

Tapi bahkan demi seluruh sihir dalam sel tubuhnya, ia tak bisa membuat dirinya menyesali telah mencintainya. Dan masih, hingga kini.

…_Our love is a Love that can never be… happened._

**A/N.** Hello all. Chapter ini saya post sekarang (dan bukannya besok atau lusa… atau minggu depan :P) supaya terlihat kenapa cerita ini dilabeli "Harry P." dan "Draco M." dan bukan "Severus S." karena banyak yang nanya kenapa ada Severus di chapter 1. Kalau di multi-chaptered fic, chapter 1 itu seperti prolog, gitu. Dan dalam suatu cerita tokoh utama ga selalu harus langsung muncul kan?

…Masih belum keliatan? Hmm, gapapa, kan baru chapter dua, masih banyak waktu untuk mencari-cari penyambungnya kok :D.

Tapi… saya yakinkan kalau ini cerita tentang Harry dan Draco. Kalau diperhatikan di tiap chapter, akan terlihat kok jejak-jejak mereka (Harry dan Draco), atau ya mungkin ga keliatan kalau ga dicari, tapi walaupun sedikit, beneran deh ada, bahkan di chapter 1. Ada yang bisa lihat gak? Huhu, mungkin saya terlalu pinter *disambit*(dan terlalu cinta Severus) jadinya Severusnya menonjol sekali xD.

Yang jelas, di tiap chapter ada benang merah yang menyatukan mereka. Err, tapi mereka mungkin terlihat seperti err… kumpulan one-shot-yang-tidak-bersambungan.

Btw, seharusnya percakapan di _memory sequent_ itu lebih enak pakai bahasa Inggris ya? Pakai bahasa Indonesia jadi aneh. Bonus deh, nih, kalau pakai bahasa Inggris jadinya begini (tapi cuma percakapannya ya, yang ringannya itu juga):

"_Miss me, Dray?" Harry purred slightly._

"_Always, Beautiful," answered the blonde—whom now can be identified as (surprise, surprise!) Draco Malfoy—with a familiar drawling note._

"_Har, har," Harry laughed flatly, "seriously, what is it with you and cutesy pet names, eh? You're not a bloody girl, are you?" Harry rolled his eyes. "And I'm not beautiful, am not a woman, you idiot." _

"_But it's too boring and… ordinary if I call you Harry like the others. I want to call you with something…ah, special, Kitten, something only I am allowed to call you that. Besides, you have your own petname for me, Dray, isn't it? And even when we pretended to fight in the corridor we have special nicknames for each other. You Silly Scarhead…" _

"_And you're my Fuzzy Ferret," finished Harry grinning ear to ear, ignoring Draco's protest ("Hey,I'm not fuzzy!"), and caressing his silvery blond hair. "Alright, you may give me pet names, as long as it's not weird or too…" Harry wrinkled his nose disgusted, "sweet or girly. Like Honeybee or Sweetheart—"_

"—_and Creampie and Honeysuckle and Cupcake? Oh, but I want to call you Muffi—"_

"_Dray!" _

_Draco just laughed._


	3. A Love That Can Never Be Returned

_**Summary:**__ Once upon a time, in a faraway land... or perhaps in a whimsical castle, or in a gateway to magical station, like the one to platform 9 ¾ … Such as a beginning of fairytale, I set my sight on you. But unlike the end of fairytales, our story doesn't end with an 'and they lived happily ever after'. It's all because what I have is a love that can never be…_

**Warning:** Sama dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

_**For this chapter:**__ Ginny (Weasley) Potter._

_**Disclaimer:**__ JKR has not occupied her grave, and therefore, she's still alive and doesn't (hasn't!) will Harry Potter to me…_

**A Love That Can Never Be Returned**

Diagon Alley tak seramai biasanya hari ini. Mungkin karena sebagian orang dewasa dan anak-anak mereka sedang berkumpul di stasiun mengantar para siswa kembali ke kastil Hogwarts. Mungkin juga karena kesibukan belanja untuk tahun ajaran baru sudah selesai, sehingga jalanan meliuk ini senggang, hanya berisikan beberapa penyihir wanita bergosip di sudut jalan, hag yang hidungnya berkutil memandang display toko ramuan dengan penuh minat, dan satu-dua penyihir keluar masuk toko-toko yang menjajari sepanjang si jalan berbatu.

"Mum, Canbeeeerrryyy!" tarikan memaksa tangan kirinya membuat Ginevra Potter menoleh ke kiri bawah. "Kenbiri, kenbiri!" putri kecilnya menuntut tegas. Sejak diperkenalkan dengan es krim cranberry oleh kakak sulungnya, si mungil Lily tak pernah luput meminta dibelikan es krim rasa tersebut setiap kali diajak ke Diagon Alley. Ginny—sebagaimana ia lebih suka dipanggil—tersenyum simpul, lalu mengangguk dan membiarkan putrinya menariknya ke Florean Fortescue Ice Cream.

Ia memesan semangkuk ice cream cranberry ditaburi ketan hitam—kalau menggunakan cone akan membuat baju Lily belepotan dan lengket—dan semangkuk es krim labu coklat ditaburi kacang warna warni untuknya sendiri. Setelah membayar ia membawa pesanan mereka ke salah satu meja kosong dan duduk berhadapan. Mereka berdua menikmati es krim masing-masing dalam sunyi, larut dalam pikiran. Well, Ginny larut dalam pikirannya, sesekali menyendokkan es krimnya ke mulut dengan otomatis; sementara Lily sibuk menyendok es krimnya dan menjilati sendoknya sebelum menyendok gundukan baru.

Mereka—Ginny dan Harry—sudah menikah hampir delapan belas tahun. Pernikahan yang panjang, pernikahan yang tidak bisa dibilang seumur jagung (kecuali jika dibandingkan dengan yang pernikahannya sudah berjalan tujuh puluh tahun, misalnya). Ginny mengira bahwa hidupnya seharusnya sempurna, atau sesempurna yang manusia bisa miliki. Ia memiliki semua yang ia impikan bahkan sejak ia masih kecil.

.

.

\\\

Ia ingat dengan jelas, bahkan hingga saat ini, saat ia masih kecil, mungkin lima atau enam tahun, setiap sebelum tidur, ayahnya akan membacakan cerita untuknya. Bukan cerita dongeng Dunia Sihir seperti si Teko Teh atau Babbity si Kelinci, walaupun ia juga tahu cerita soal itu, ibunya menceritakannya, bersama dengan cerita seram soal Kau-Tahu-Siapa dan si Kapak Merah dan makhluk-makhluk kegelapan yang lainnya yang membuatnya enggan meninggalkan tempat tidur dan mengendap-endap ke luar di malam hari.

Arthur Weasley adalah penyihir yang termasuk nyentrik, menyukai dan terpesona oleh benda-benda Muggle. Karena itu dia juga mempunyai beberapa buku cerita Muggle, yang setiap malam dibacakannya pada putri satu-satunya. Cerita-cerita itu terdengar lebih indah dan lebih menyenangkan dibanding cerita dongeng Dunia Sihir, dengan putri-putri dan pangeran-pangerannya, dan peri baik hati dan kurcaci-kurcaci pekerja keras.

Cerita-cerita itu juga menurutnya tidak menakutkan, meskipun di dalamnya ada naga jahat penyembur api—Kakaknya Charlie bekerja di penangkaran naga, dan ia punya luka bakar yang keren, katanya naga cuma menyerang kalau terganggu dan mereka tidak jahat—dan penyihir tua yang mengerikan—Ginny berani taruhan Mum lebih menakutkan daripada penyihir tua itu, dan mantranya pasti lebih ampuh. Ginny juga tidak takut dengan makhluk-makhluk yang diceritakan ibunya— oh, baiklah, mungkin sedikit takut, tapi kalau ia sudah lebih besar nanti ia tidak akan takut, karena ia akan bisa menyihir mereka supaya berubah menjadi katak—_eww,_ tapi kasihan kalau ada putri yang mencium katak itu dan mengharapkan bertemu pangeran, tapi yang muncul ternyata malah Jembalang jelek—atau semut yang nantinya bisa ia injak.

Oh, tentu saja Ginny juga sudah mendengar cerita soal Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup-dan-memusnahkan-Kau-Tahu-Siapa, tapi menurutnya ketika itu, kisah itu tidak lebih menarik dibanding cerita Putri Salju atau Cinderella.

Ia baru benar-benar teringat lagi soal cerita itu ketika ikut mengantar Ron ke King's Cross untuk tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Stasiunnya sangat ramai, dan rombongan mereka, yang terdiri dari enam orang berambut merah dan berbintik-bintik, terlihat sangat mencolok. Fred dan George tidak membantu karena mereka malah menambah menarik perhatian dengan mengganggu saudara yang lain dan berbicara rebut. Karena waktu itu Ginny masih kecil, ia tidak mempedulikan itu, hanya memperhatikan dengan tertarik orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, jam besar stasiun, bunyi bising bel kereta, dan gerobak popcorn.

Lalu tiba-tiba keributannya berhenti—keributan yang dibuat keluarganya, maksudnya—membuat Ginny menoleh penasaran. Rupanya ada seorang anak laki-laki kurus berambut berantakan yang membawa burung hantu cantik seputih salju—_'seperti Putri Salju!' _pikir Ginny antusias—dan mendorong trolinya dengan canggung, menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan bagaimana caranya ke peron Sembilan tiga perempat. Anak laki-laki itu mengusap dahinya dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada ibunya sebelum mendorong trolinya menembus palang rintang. Lalu, sunyi sejenak dipecahkan oleh seruan bersemangat si Kembar, "Wow, kau lihat itu?"

"Yeah! Itu Harry Potter kan?"

"_Cool_ sekali, menurutmu ia akan keberatan kalau kita menyentuh bekas lukanya?"

"Fred, George! Jangan ganggu anak malang itu! Kasihan sekali ia, aku heran kemana kerabatnya, masa dia tidak diantar untuk mencari peron yang benar. Bagaimana kalau dia terlambat naik kereta? Atau tidak pernah bisa menemukan peronnya? Dan badannya kurus sekali—" Mrs. Weasley menegur si Kembar, dan melanjutkan menggumam pada dirinya sendiri, yang segera diabaikan Ginny.

…_Tunggu, itu Harry Potter?_

Ginny hampir melonjak saking senangnya. Wow, penyihir dalam cerita sungguhan! Dan ia sudah mengalahkan penyihir jahat sungguhan, dengan bekas luka sungguhan! Oh, tapi Ginny belum sempat melihat wajah dan bekas lukanya dengan jelas! Ia juga belum sempat bersalaman dan bertanya-tanya soal petualangannya!

"Mum! Aku mau lihat, mana Harry Potter!" rengek satu-satunya gadis kecil berambut merah di keluarga itu.

"Hush, nanti saja, dia sudah ke peron sembilan tiga perempat. Ayo kita juga menyeberang, kakak-kakakmu sudah duluan." Dan dengan begitu Mrs. Weasley menyeret gadis kecilnya menembus palang rintang. Bukannya Ginny keberatan, ia juga ingin buru-buru ke sana.

Tapi saat ia membuka mata, ia tidak melihat Harry Potter di manapun. Atau kakak-kakaknya. Hanya tangan ibunya yang memegangnya erat yang meyakinkan ia tidak hilang di stasiun hiruk-pikuk ini. Ginny menolehkan kepalanya ke segala penjuru namun tidak menemukan yang dicarinya. Ia sudah hampir putus harapan untuk bertemu dengannya, mungkin memang belum nasibnya untuk melihatnya—

"Dia benar-benar Harry Potter!" kata salah satu dari si Kembar yang baru saja kembali entah dari mana, wajahnya memerah tanda baru saja berlari-lari, napasnya terengah.

"Yeah! Ia bahkan memperlihatkan bekas lukanya pada kami."

"_Wicked!_ Benar-benar seperti petir menyambar." Cengiran identik menghiasi kedua wajah berbintik-bintik.

"Fred, George, apa yang tadi kubilang soal jangan mengganggunya!" jeritan Mrs. Weasley bahkan membuat beberapa orang terdekat mengernyit.

"Tenang Mum, kami tadi cuma menawarkan membantunya menaikkan kopernya ke kereta."

"Kalian benar-benar melihatnya? Aku juga mau lihat!"

"Hush! Ginny, jangan tarik-tarik, nanti kau terpisah dariku! Kalian berdua, cepat naik, nanti kalian ketinggalan! Dan jangan berbuat kejahilan lagi di sekolah, atau meledakkan toilet, atau—"

"Wah, ide bagus. Trims Mum!"

"Fred!"

"Sorry, Mum. Dan aku George, bukan Fred."

"Aku mau lihat, Mum! Aku mau lihat Harry Po—"

"Hush, Ginny! Hati-hati, Fred, George, bilang juga hati-hati pada Percy, dan jaga Ron!"

"Bye, Mum!"

Dan Hogwarts Ekspresspun berlalu, meninggalkan stasiun tanpa menghiraukan jerit tangis Ginny Weasley maupun fakta bahwa gadis kecil itu belum sekalipun sempat melihat Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup dengan jelas.

.

.

Tahun berikutnya, tanpa diduga-duga Ginny akhirnya bisa bertemu dengannya. Bahkan di The Burrow, dan ketika Ginny masih memakai gaun tidurnya, ah tidak! Ia segera berlari ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian, sebelum akhirnya bergabung untuk makan pagi. Ginny ingin menyapanya, dan bertanya banyak hal, namun ayahnya terus mengajak Harry mengobrol soal lampu dan steker, sementara Harry hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, sesekali menjawab dan mengomentari. Ia tidak sekalipun menengok ke arah Ginny. Jadi, akhirnya Ginny harus puas hanya dengan mengawasi.

_Well,_ Harry Potter sebenarnya jauh dari bayangan Ginny. Ia tidak tinggi besar atau gagah seperti ksatria yang mengalahkan naga di cerita, atau tampan dan bersenyum menawan seperti pangeran di buku-buku. Apa mungkin karena ia masih kecil? Ah, sudahlah, mungkin dia tidak—

Dan saat itu Harry menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum kecil.

Wajah Ginny memerah dan tanpa sadar sikunya tercelup ke dalam mangkuk supnya.

Si Kembar terkikik geli, dan sepanjang hari itu, dan bahkan sepanjang musim panas, mereka menggoda Ginny soal hal itu, dan membuatnya merah padam paling tidak dua kali sehari.

.

.

Tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts jauh dari bayangannya selama ini. Tentu, kakak-kakaknya sudah menceritakan berkali-kali tentang Hogwarts, dan pengalaman mereka (dan kejahilan yang mereka lakukan) selama bersekolah. Namun tempat ini begitu asing, dan terkadang ada siswa-siswa yang jahat dan mengejeknya atau mengganggunya. Belum lagi… Ginny merasa jauh sekali dari Harry Potter.

Sejak makan malam pertama di Aula Besar setelah acara seleksi, Ginny jarang sekali melihat Harry, dan kalaupun melihat, paling hanya sekejap saja, saat ia naik ke kamarnya atau saat pergantian pelajaran. Ia hampir selalu bersama dengan Ron dan Hermione, dan mengenal Ron, ia tidak mau diikuti oleh Ginny, dan sering menggodanya.

Ginny tentunya tidak bisa bercerita pada siapa-siapa kalau ia ingin berteman dan lebih dekat dengan Harry. Percy hanya akan memandangnya aneh dan memberi nasihat serius yang tidak dimengertinya. Fred dan George hanya akan menggoda dan mengejeknya. Ron hanya akan mendengus dan tertawa, lalu mengusirnya dan menyuruh Ginny supaya jangan mengganggu urusannya. Dan Ron pasti akan menceritakannya pada Harry, karena ia teman baiknya. Harry mungkin malah akan menertawakannya, walaupun Ginny agak sangsi; Harry sepertinya anak yang baik dan bukan tipe orang yang akan menertawakan dan mengejek orang lain, kalau melihat perilakunya selama musim panas di The Burrow.

Tetap saja, Ginny tidak punya teman untuk diajak bicara, dan teman-teman seangkatannya tidak ada yang dekat dengannya. Karena itu, akhirnya ia menuliskannya di diarynya, yang ditemukannya di kualinya, ibunya pasti memasukkannya ke situ setelah membelinya di toko barang bekas di Diagon Alley.

Setelah menulis di sana, si diary merespon! Ternyata diary ini diary yang disihir, dulunya milik seorang siswa Hogwarts juga. Ia baik sekali dan mau mendengarkan keluh kesah Ginny, dan bahkan terkadang memberi saran dan menghiburnya. Jadi, mulailah Ginny menulis setiap hari padanya.

"_Tom, hari ini aku mengikuti pelajaran Ramuan. Profesor Ramuanku sangat galak. Wajahnya selalu muram dan ia selalu membentak anak-anak hingga mereka terlonjak. Rambutnya berminyak sekali sehingga mereka terlihat mengkilat. Sepanjang pelajaran aku merasa tegang, tapi untungnya aku bisa menjalaninya dengan baik. Lalu, saat aku keluar dari kelas aku berpapasan dengan Harry! Ia tidak melihatku tentu saja, koridornya penuh! Tapi Collin masih sempat-sempatnya memanggil-manggilnya dan meminta foto—"_

.

.

Dan begitulah setiap hari berlalu. Ia menulis tentang banyak hal di diary itu: pelajarannya, profesor-profesornya, pertandingan Quidditch, buku yang dibacanya, kakak-kakaknya, Harry Potter, juga kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi di sekolah. Dan belakangan ini terjadi banyak kejadian aneh. Ia sendiri merasakan teror ketika mendengarnya.

"—_bayangkan, Tom. Kasihan sekali Mrs. Norris! Walaupun dia kucing yang menyebalkan dan sebagian besar murid tidak menyukainya, tapi sampai membatu begitu…"_

Ia takut, tapi tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia lebih mengkhawatirkan dan sedih mengenai hal lain ketika itu, seperti anak-anak yang menuduh Harry yang membatukan Mrs. Norris dan sebenarnya adalah Pewaris Slytherin. Tentu Ginny tidak percaya itu, Harry terlalu baik. Ada kejadian-kejadian kecil lain yang terjadi, dan ia juga kadang-kadang merasa sakit kepala atau kebingungan, tapi ia tidak terlalu meresahkannya. Yang lebih ia risaukan…

"—_ya, si Lockhart bodoh itu tidak pantas jadi pengajar! Masa dia menghilangkan seluruh tulang di lengan Harry! Uhh, bagaimana bisa Mum begitu memujanya! Harry akhirnya harus tinggal selama seminggu di Hospital Wing. Tadi malam aku mengirimkannya kartu Valentine lewat peri rumah. Kau tahu, hari ini hari Valentine, kasihan sekali Harry harus melewatkannya di tempat tidur. Dan ia mendapat banyak sekali coklat, aku tidak mau memberikan barang yang sama, jadi kubuat sendiri kartu ucapan itu. Lalu, aku mengintipnya dari balik pintu, tepat ketika ia menemukan kartuku. Ron menertawakannya sampai wajahnya merah padam. Oh, Tom, Harry pasti benci padaku—"_

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu, dan korban yang membatu—salah satunya bahkan hantu!—bertambah. Ginny dan teman-temannya semakin ketakutan, terutama yang Kelahiran-Muggle. Namun alasan Ginny takut berbeda. Ia dari keluarga berdarah murni, jadi ia tidak perlu takut diserang. Yang lebih ia cemaskan adalah… ia takut, jangan-jangan ialah yang menyerang anak-anak itu. Ia menyadari bahwa ia semakin sering terbangun di tempat aneh dan tidak ingat apa yang dilakukannya sebelumnya, dan biasanya saat ia tidak ingat itu terjadi kejadian-kejadian aneh itu. Ia menceritakannya pada Tom, tapi Tom tidak menghiraukannya dan mengatakan mungkin itu cuma imajinasinya. Ginny akhirnya curiga jangan-jangan Tom yang membuatnya melakukan hal-hal itu, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuangnya—

—hanya untuk diary itu jatuh ke tangan Harry. Ia panik, dan berusaha merebutnya. Ia akhirnya berhasil, namun semuanya sudah terlambat, sudah terlalu banyak korban dan teror sudah menyebar. Dan suatu hari…

.

.

Ginny terbangun. Matanya terasa berat, dan samar-samar ia merasakan kalau jubahnya basah dan ia kedinginan. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi sampai ia kedinginan begini… Bagai diterjang ombak, dengan perasaan penuh teror ia mengingatnya, dan memandang ke sekelilingnya. Benar saja, ia berada di ruang bawah tanah basah dan mengerikan. Dan di dekatnya—oh, Harry, ia basah kuyup bersimbah darah, apa ia terluka—Ginny merangkak mendekatinya dan terisak-isak ia menceritakan semuanya, meminta maaf dan terisak lagi, ia benar-benar terpaksa melakukannya. Harry hanya menepuk bahunya dan mengatakan kalau semuanya sudah aman. Monsternya sudah dibunuh—Demi Jenggot Merlin, basilisk!—dan sebaiknya mereka kembali ke tempat Ron dan Lockhart menunggu.

.

,

Ia terisak ke dalam jubah ibunya, membuatnya basah dengan air mata dan darah dari insiden Kamar Rahasia. Baru sekarang ia merasakan penuh bahaya dari kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya, betapa ia hampir saja mati dan terkubur selamanya di ruang bawah tanah lembab, mungkin selanjutnya akan menjadi makanan basilisk. Untung saja Harry menyelamatkannya tepat waktu!

Oh, ia merasa seperti putri yang diselamatkan dari naga jahat—hanya saja dalam kasus ini adalah basilisk jahat—yang dikendalikan oleh penyihir jahat—well, Tom rupanya penyihir jahat juga, tapi ia terkurung dalam diary, jadi Diary jahat—oleh pangeran dari negeri yang jauh. Seperti dalam cerita-cerita dalam buku dongeng itu! Mungkin Harry memang ditakdirkan untuk menyelamatkannya dan menjadi pangerannya. Dan nanti mereka akan menikah dan tinggal di istana dengan menara-menara tinggi, seperti Hogwarts. Tanpa ruang bawah tanah menyeramkan, tentunya!

_/_

_._

_._

"Mum, ada kacang di bibirmu!" lalu gelak tawa kekanakan terdengar, membuat Ginny mengerjap bingung. Lily kecil menunjuk-nunjuk pipi ibunya, masih menjilati sendok es krimnya. Es krim di mangkuknya hanya tinggal seperempatnya. Ginny meraba-raba pipinya, dan akhirnya di dekat bibirnya, ditemukannya kacang yang dimaksud. Rupanya sejak tadi ia memakan es krimnya secara otomatis.

"Trims, sayang. Ayo habiskan es krim-mu, setelah itu kita pergi membeli jubah baru untukmu, seperti yang kita lihat di majalah itu," Ginny mengusap si kacang dengan jarinya, ujung-ujung bibirnya membentuk senyum. Oh, ya, ia ingat sekali kejadian di tahun keduanya itu. Salah satu pengalaman paling menakutkannya, tapi juga salah satu yang paling berkesan.

.

.

\\\

Di tahun-tahun berikutnya—tahun kedua dan ketiganya—ia berusaha untuk semakin dekat dengan Harry, namun sulit sekali, karena Ginny pemalu sekali dan tak bisa berada satu ruangan dengannya tanpa terbata atau memerah padam. Harry masih selalu bersama dengan Ron dan Hermione, dan nampaknya selalu sibuk dengan petualangan-petualangannya. Selalu saja ada yang terjadi pada Harry, Ginny ingat semua kejadian yang bisa diketahuinya dengan jelas, seakan baru kemarin. Dan tahun demi tahun, Harry selalu berhasil kembali dengan selamat.

Di tahun keempat Harry, ia bahkan menghadapi naga sungguhan! Naga yang paling berbahaya dibanding dengan yang dihadapi juara-juara lainnya, dan yang paling besar! Ginny mengkhawatirkan Harry tentu saja, tetapi seperti biasa, ia bisa keluar hidup-hidup, hanya mendapat sedikit luka goresan saja. Di tahun itu juga ada Yule Ball, dan Ginny menyesal sekali ia tidak bisa ikut, dan Harry tidak mengajaknya. Padahal pesta dansa itu romantis sekali—bahkan Hermione yang kutu buku juga berpendapat begitu, dan pergi dengan salah satu juara, Viktor Krum—dan ia ingin sekali ikut. Akhirnya ia bisa pergi, dengan Neville Longbottom. Harry sendiri, katanya berusaha mengajak seeker Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, namun akhirnya pergi dengan Parvati Patil.

Ia ingat saat itu ia merasa mulai putus asa. Harry sudah jelas sepertinya tertarik pada Chang, meskipun saat pesta dansa itu ditolak. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dan harus bercerita pada siapa. Ia jelas tidak akan menulis di diary manapun lagi, ia sudah jera dengan satu diary yang disihir. Akhirnya ia bercerita pada Hermione, yang menyarankannya untuk santai saja menenangkan diri. Bukan berarti ia harus melupakan Harry atau perasaannya. Toh masa depannya masih panjang, nikmati saja hidup. Berteman saja dulu dengan semuanya, berkencan sedikit di sana atau di sini.

Setelah itu… Ginny tentu saja mengikuti saran Hermione, ia sempat berkencan dengan Michael Corner dari Ravenclaw, lalu juga Dean Thomas, teman sekamar Harry dan Ron. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan mereka, tapi tidak salah kan, toh ia tidak terikat dengan siapa-siapa, dan berkencan itu normal… Kencannya juga tidak bertahan lama, karena mereka pada satu titik menginginkan komitmen, dan Ginny tidak menginginkannya, karena pada akhirnya, ia akan merasa bersalah, karena bukan mereka yang dicintainya.

Harry juga tidak memperhatikannya, tidak, paling tidak hingga tahun enam Harry. Saat itu pesta kemenangan Quidditch, dan Ginny (untungnya) sudah putus dengan Dean. Harry baru saja kembali dari detensinya, dan saat pintu lukisan terbuka untuk mengizinkannya masuk, sorak-sorai memekakkan telinga menyambutnya. Harry memandang liar ke sekelilingnya, dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Harry menciumnya di depan seluruh penghuni Gryffindor.

Ciuman itu ciuman terbaik yang pernah diterimanya. Rasanya…_magical_… well, paling tidak begitulah menurut Ginny. Setelah itu mereka keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi, dan berjalan-jalan di koridor, dan begitu saja, mereka menjadi pasangan.

Tentu saja hal yang baik itu tidak berlangsung lama. Di akhir tahun keenam Harry, setelah pemakaman Dumbledore, Harry mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya mereka berpisah saja, karena terlalu berbahaya. Harry sendiri tidak akan kembali ke Hogwarts di tahun berikutnya, dan ia tidak ingin membawa-bawa Ginny ke dalam masalahnya dan membuatnya menjadi target Voldemort. Apakah Harry pikir Ginny akan menyerah begitu saja? Well, Ginny mengatakan itu padanya.

Harry hanya tersenyum simpul dan berlalu.

.

,

Setahun kemudian, perang akhirnya berakhir. Banyak korban jiwa berjatuhan, baik pihak murid maupun guru. Dari penduduk biasa, sudah jelas, sepanjang tahun itu dilumuri darah dan teror. Keluarganya sendiri kehilangan Fred dan Percy. Hogwarts dibersihkan dan dipulihkan selama musim panas, dan untungnya bisa dibuka kembali pada satu September.

Semua orang mengulang tahun mereka. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione kembali untuk tahun ketujuh mereka, begitu juga kebanyakan anak lainnya, bahkan para Slytherin, meskipun jumlah mereka tidak sampai setengahnya. Harry masih belum menghampirinya dan memintanya untuk kembali melanjutkan hubungan mereka. Ginny akhirnya tidak sabar lagi dan menyudutkannya seminggu setelah tahun ajaran baru dimulai, namun Harry beralasan bahwa ia ingin fokus pada sekolahnya dan belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh, karena kini ia tahu bahwa ia memiliki masa depan dan bisa hidup tanpa tanggung jawab memusnahkan Voldemort. Ginny kecewa, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dan mengangguk kecil, sebelum berlari menyusuri koridor, tidak mempedulikan kemungkinan Filch akan menangkapnya dan memberinya detensi.

.

.

Setahun ia kembali jarang bertemu dengan Harry. Namun sepertinya Harry baik-baik saja, dan tidak mengalami tekanan batin yang dirasakannya atas perpisahan mereka. Ia bahkan nampak bahagia dan sering berseri-seri, setelah kembali dari perpustakaan atau baru saja pulang dari kelas. Wajahnya semakin hari semakin cerah, senyumnya lebar, dan seringkali jubahnya kusut dan rambutnya berantakan, lebih dari biasanya. Terkadang Ginny berpikir, mungkin seperti inilah Harry ketika sedang jatuh cinta. Sangat jatuh cinta. Seperti seseorang yang selalu merasakan kebahagiaan tertinggi yang bisa diterimanya. Seperti wajah Harry ketika ia sedang tinggi mengudara di atas Fireboltnya, rambut menari-nari liar, cengiran lebar terus terpampang meskipun wajahnya beku diterpa angin dingin. Ia terbang meliuk-liuk seperti burung, tanpa beban. Dan Harry sendiri memang pernah mengatakan bahwa saat terbanglah ia merasa paling bebas, paling bahagia, karena saat itu ia bisa melupakan segalanya dan hanya merasakan angin dan ketinggian dan adrenalin yang menderu.

Ginny mau tidak mau berpikir bahwa Harry tidak pernah tampak sebahagia itu ketika mereka masih bersama.

Apakah Harry sudah menemukan kekasih baru, orang yang lebih dicintainya daripada dirinya? Orang yang bisa membebaskannya dan membuatnya merasa seperti melayang, bebas dan bahagia?

…_Na'ah_, tidak mungkin. Jika benar, Harry pasti tidak akan menyembunyikannya dan bercerita pada Ron dan Hermione. Harry tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari kedua sahabatnya, atau minimal Ron atau Hermione, salah satunya pasti tahu. Harry juga pasti tidak akan membiarkan Ginny terus berharap jika ia telah menemukan orang lain.

Harry terlalu baik untuk melakukan hal itu.

Paling-paling Harry memang baru saja terbang, diam-diam menyusupkan sapunya dan terbang di lapangan Quidditch tanpa sepengetahuan Hermione, yang pasti akan memarahinya karena membuang-buang waktu dan bukannya belajar untuk N.E.W.T.

.

.

Hampir sembilan bulan setelah kelulusan mereka, Harry akhirnya menemuinya. Oh, tentu saja sebelumnya mereka juga bertemu, tapi hanya sebentar, dan hanya bertukar senyum. Ginny masih sekolah, tentunya, jadi sulit sekali untuk mereka bisa berpapasan. Saat musim panas, ia hanya datang untuk Ron dan Hermione, dan terkadang, untuk George, mengingatkannya kalau ada pesta atau pertemuan bisnis yang dilupakannya. Begitupun saat akhir pecan Hogsmeade. Kali ini Harry datang untuknya seorang.

Ginny memperhatikannya sungguh-sungguh untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. Harry yang sekarang tampak lebih kurus daripada saat terakhir kali Ginny benar-benar melihatnya di sekolah, wajahnya tirus. Binar-binar di matanya seakan menghilang, dan ekspresinya terlihat lebih melankolis daripada yang pernah Ginny lihat selama ini.

Ia mengabaikannya sebagai Harry sudah semakin dewasa.

Setelah itu mereka kembali bersama, dan beberapa bulan kemudian mereka menikah.

Ginny tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini. _Her fairytale became real._

/

.

.

Ia tidak tahu, bagaimana bisa ia melewatkan tanda-tandanya. Tapi, memang tidak ada tanda-tanda yang jelas yang bisa diperhatikannya, tidak ada petunjuk yang bisa diikutinya. Ia ragu ada yang bahkan tahu tentang hal ini, selain mereka berdua. Dan mungkin, mereka sendiri memang sudah melupakannya, atau paling tidak, sudah mengubur dalam-dalam semuanya.

Kalau bukan untuknya sendiri, paling tidak demi Ginny.

Harry itu… terlalu baik.

Ginny tak bisa memungkiri, bahwa mungkin Harry tidak sebahagia yang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain. Tetapi bersamanya, dan bersama anak-anak mereka, ia tahu bahwa mereka bisa melewati semuanya, mereka bisa membangun hidup yang tenang, seperti yang mereka inginkan. Toh mereka sudah melewatkan delapan belas tahun sejauh ini?

"Sudah selesai makan es krimnya, Sayang? Ayo, sebelum jalannya ramai lagi, kita harus buru-buru ke tokonya," Ginny menjulurkan tangannya untuk diraih Lily, lalu mereka berjalan bersisian menelusuri jalan yang berkelok itu, Diagon Alley.

Harry mencintainya, dan anak-anak mereka. Ia selalu ingin membahagiakan mereka, selalu menempatkan orang lain sebelum dirinya.

Ginny semakin mencintainya untuk itu.

Siapa yang ia bodohi?

Jauh dalam hatinya, ia tahu, Harry tidak pernah mencintainya, tidak seperti itu. Harry hanya… dia…

Ginny mendesah panjang, mengabaikan pandangan bertanya putrinya dan terus berjalan.

_He's just too kind._

.

.

_Once upon a time, in a magical castle  
>As a myth said there laid a monster deep under the fort<br>Sleeping peacefully dreaming of cattle  
>Until the day came the heir called it to come forth<em>

_Those whose blood aren't pure, they shook and prayed  
>They blindly accused a hero to be the heir<br>Whilst the hero and his friend, the cunning serpent they spied  
>The smug snarky git inside the snake's lair<em>

_They talked and bantered, also sneered and smirked  
>Turned out the git was not the heir they sought<br>All back to the dot, he and his friends felt irked  
>But their spirit's not dwindle, and still they fought<em>

_Eight long months after, the terror eclipsed  
>A pureblooded-witch were taken to abyss<br>The hero then run, to the chamber he rushed  
>He hissed the key, the snake's hard to miss<br>_

_Long short story ended, the hero saved the witch  
>The nightmare lifted, they all rejoiced<br>It's like fairytales, the princess' saved by the prince  
>At the end of tale, they all lived in peace<br>_

_Seven years later, they indeed got married  
>She loved him always, just like the princess had<br>But unlike fairytales, she's not the one he loved_

_As sad as it was, her love can never be returned… _

_._

_.  
><em>

A/N. _Haha, yeah, laugh it up_! _Sad attempt at poem(?),_ sepertinya_ disjointed_ (err… ga nyambung satu sama lain?) grammar rada-rada ngaco dan agak-agak ga berima. Tapi biarlah, saya nggak gitu ngerti puisi :D, pengen nyobain bikin yang berima-rima gitu aja xD.

Trus, err, ga inget nih Lily umurnya berapa, jadi anggap aja dia masih belum lancar bicaranya. Mungkin umur 4-5 tahun. Percakapan, atau urutan kejadian, atau kejadiannya sendiri mungkin enggak sama dengan yang di buku, sama sekali ga dicek.

Kemarin (err, minggu kemarin masih terhitung kemarin juga kan ya? :P) ada yang tanya, kenapa ga ditulis di bahasa Inggris aja ficnya? Kan emang lebih bagus pake bahasa Inggris.

Alasannya... karena saya kan nasionalis dan cinta Indonesia :D *halah*

Ngga juga deng :P, alasannya karena saya ga _confident_ nulis dalam bahasa Inggris, nyadar diri gitu kalau grammar ngaco melulu dan ga sadar tenses :P (tapi kalo orang lain yang salah pasti sadar :D *kabur*). Sebenernya kalo mikir udah dalam bahasa Inggris, tapi kalau dalam pikiran kan tenses ga diitung, hehe ;).


	4. A Love That Can Never Be Judged

_**Summary:**__Love is love, a basic feeling that's connecting two people, not caring of differences, joining them into a complete piece. Love is love, no matter the kind; familial love, friendly love, lovers love. Ours is of another kind, that of a forbidden one in the eyes of community. Just for that, our love is a love that can never be._

**Warning:** sama dengan warning-warning sebelumnya, terutama **semi-AU**.

_**For this chapter:**__ Forge Weasley._

_**Disclaimer:**__ JKR has not occupied her grave, and therefore, she's still alive and doesn't (hasn't! *stomping feet*) will Harry Potter to me…_

.

.

**A Love That Can Never Be Judged**

.

.

Ia melempar senyum pada konsumen terakhirnya yang keluar melewati pintu depan tokonya, sebelum melambaikan tongkatnya dalam jentikan ringan, dan pintu tokonya terkunci, dengan tanda "tutup" terpampang nampak dari luar. Sejenak ia memandang keluar kaca jernih pintunya, ke arah jalanan di luar yang semakin sepi. Dulu, pada waktu ini, toko mereka—tokonya, pikirnya sedikit sedih—masih buka, hingga larut, dan bahkan ketika tutup pun, pintu samping toko mereka masih bisa dikunjungi, oleh pengunjung dewasa yang memerlukan produk yang lebih serius.

Ide itu datangnya dari Fred, kembarannya—sudah bertahun-tahun kini ia bisa menyebutkan namanya tanpa terbata-bata atau merasa matanya panas—ketika awal berdirinya toko mereka, ketika keadaan Dunia Sihir masih bergejolak akibat perang. Mereka mengembangkan produk mereka dari yang biasanya untuk lelucon menjadi benda-benda berguna yang bisa digunakan untuk melindungi diri. Mengejutkan sekali mengetahui bahwa banyak sekali penyihir yang tidak bisa menghasilkan mantra pelindung yang cukup baik, bahkan di kalangan Auror. Jadi, mereka memfungsikan pintu samping toko mereka untuk pengunjung seperti itu, yang membutuhkan benda-benda perlindungan diri, atau paling tidak untuk kabur dari situasi berbahaya. Biasanya di malam hari ia dan Fred berjaga bergantian, yang satu menjaga counter sementara yang lain tidur, karena di kala perang pelanggan mereka tidaklah sedikit. Kini, ia memasang semacam mantra-alarm yang akan membangunkannya kalau ada pengunjung yang melewati pintu sampingnya.

George—sisa dari si Kembar Weasley yang tersohor, lengkap dengan daun telinganya yang hilang akibat Kutukan Pemotong—menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia mengecek jam tangannya, sudah waktunya untuk makan malam. Sambil berpikir-pikir ia berjalan pelan menuju pintu sampingnya untuk meninggalkan toko, ia sedang tidak ingin memasak, jadi mungkin lebih baik makan di luar, hmm… makanan Cina atau mungkin restoran Italia di pinggir jal—

Jejak pikirannya berhenti di tengah kata, sepertinya langkahnya yang terhenti tepat di depan pintu kaca sampingnya, dengan tangannya setengah memutar gagang pintu. Ia melihat seorang penyihir berjalan lesu di likuan Diagon Alley. Nah, biasanya, George tidak akan menengok dua kali atau bahkan mengedipkan kelopak matanya melihat orang lewat, toh memang banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di depan (dan samping) tokonya. Atau bahkan jika orang tersebut terlihat lesu dan susah, karena nasib orang toh berbeda-beda, ada kalanya mereka senang, dan seringkali mereka tertimpa sial, bukan hal yang istimewa.

Tapi yang dilihatnya ini adalah orang yang tidak disangkanya akan dilihatnya dengan postur seperti ini—punggung membungkuk, bahu menekuk ke depan, raut wajah kusam—biasanya sesulit apapun keadaannya, ia dan anggota keluarganya akan berjalan tegap dengan seringai congkak bertengger sigap, bahkan ketika mereka sudah beralih sisi saat zaman perang pun, pembawaan mereka tetaplah seperti bangsawan: angkuh, bangga, seakan mereka lebih tinggi dan mulia dibanding orang lain. Mereka tidak akan memperlihatkan tanda apapun bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah; kehidupan mereka makmur, penampilan mereka sempurna, tak ada sehelai rambutpun menyimpang dari tempatnya.

Lalu apa yang dilakukan Draco Malfoy di Diagon Alley, berjalan muram dengan rambut berantakan dibiarkan disibak angin?

George mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir. Sudah lama ia tidak mempunyai dorongan untuk ikut campur urusan orang lain, dan terutama tidak pada teman. Oh, mungkin Draco Malfoy tidak menganggapnya teman, tapi bagi George siapapun yang bersedia berpindah pihak dan mempertaruhkan harga diri mereka, dan juga yang bisa berusaha mengesampingkan ego mereka untuk berdamai, bisa dianggap teman.

Tak diminta, ia terbawa ingatannya ke suatu pagi di Aula Besar, ketika ia masih berlalu-lalang di Hogwarts—hanya setahun, tepat setelah Pertempuran Hogwarts, mereka kekurangan staff, dan beradanya ia di situ diharapkan bisa mengurangi kesedihannya akan hilangnya setengah dirinya…—dan membantu mengajar Mantra. Saat itu sarapan, dan di tengah hiruk-pikuk para siswa bergosip dan mengeluhkan essay mereka yang belum selesai atau betapa kejamnya Profesor Ramuan yang baru, bahkan melebihi Profesor Snape, ia menyadari bahwa di Meja Slytherin ada singa yang salah tempat.

Bukan singa sembarangan pula. Tapi singa tertentu yang rambutnya berantakan.

George ragu-ragu, tapi rasa penasarannya menang, dan ia mengeluarkan Telinga Terjulurnya—versi terbaru, yang ini bahkan dilengkapi mantra tak terlihat—yang langsung meliuk di lantai dan mencapai target dalam waktu empat detik pas.

"—_ak adil!"_

"_Heh, salahmu sendiri, aku kan sudah bilang, perhatikan makananmu, Muka Musang. Salah sendiri kau malah mengawasiku makan. Memangnya apa menariknya melihat aku mengulum tongkat likor?"_

George mengangkat alis, sembari selintas menyadari bahwa mereka duduk agak terpisah dari anak lainnya, namun mereka berdua duduk cukup dekat. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Hmm, ia kembali fokus mendengarkan.

"Yeah well_, kau seperti yang tak tahu saja…"_

"_Tahu apa?"_

"_Hmmph! Mungkin aku harus mengambil balik makananku dari mulutmu."_

"_Eww, semuanya sudah masuk ke perutku, idiot."_

"_Tapi mungkin ada yang tersisa sedikit di mulutmu…"_

"_Heh, ingat kita ada di mana."_

"_Kalau begitu mungkin kita harus segera keluar dari sini dan pergi mencari koridor kosong untuk melanjutkan... errm, pertengkaran kita." _

Dan mereka berdua berlari tergesa—dasi hijau dan merah berkibar ke belakang selagi mereka berlari terburu-buru, cengiran lebar (nakal?) di wajah keduanya—ke salah satu pintu keluar. George cepat-cepat menarik kembali Telinga Terjulurnya agar tidak menjerat orang hingga terjatuh dan ia ketahuan menguping.

Kini kedua alisnya melesat ke atas hingga sembunyi di rambut merahnya. Pertengkaran? Itu tak tampak seperti pertengkaran untuknya! Apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan, dan apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan?

Tadinya George sudah marah, dan akan bangkit dari kursinya untuk mengejar mereka berdua, mungkin memberi mereka berdua detensi sepanjang tahun dan mengerjai mereka habis-habisan—berani sekali Harry mengkhianati adik perempuannya dan malah bermain-main dengan Musang Slytherin itu?—namun suatu pikiran terlintas di benaknya.

_Memangnya siapa kau untuk menghakimi cinta mereka?_

George duduk kembali, menimbulkan sedikit bunyi berdebum karenanya; ia sudah setengah bangkit ketika kalimat itu melintas di pikirannya. Well, ya, siapa ia sampai-sampai berhak mengendalikan dan melarang orang lain melakukan sesuatu yang mereka nikmati?

Ia sendiri, dan Fred, selalu melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan, tak peduli apa kata orang. Mereka senang membuat orang tertawa, dan lelucon mereka kebanyakan tidak berbahaya, yang mengganggapnya tidak lucu hanya yang mereka kerjai saja, itu juga hanya kadang-kadang. Mengerjai orang dan membuat barang lelucon adalah salah satu dari sedikit hal yang menyatukan ia dan Fred. Berlawanan dengan apa yang disangka orang, ia dan Fred adalah individu yang berbeda, yang memiliki hobi dan kepribadian masing-masing. Walau wajah mereka identik, tapi mereka tetaplah dua orang berlainan, dengan pikiran yang berbeda pula. Hanya dengan kebersamaan bertahun-tahun sajalah, dan hal-hal yang sama-sama mereka sukai—seperti Quidditch, lelucon, ledakan, mengerjai adik-adik dan kakak-kakak mereka—yang membuat mereka menjadi sekompak setahun yang lalu. Mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain, saling mempercayai setengah diri mereka. Tanpa yang lain, rasanya mereka tidak berarti. Seperti kaus kaki, kalau hanya sebelah apa gunanya?

Yah, ini berbeda dengan melakukan lelucon, tapi esensinya sama. Mengapa mereka harus dilarang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kalau mereka menikmatinya? Toh mereka berdua tampak bahagia. Lagipula Harry dan Ginny memang tidak lagi bersama saat ini, jadi siapa bilang ia mengkhianati adik perempuan George?

Dan siapa George merasa berhak melarang seseorang mencintai orang lain?

_Siapa juga yang bilang ada cinta terselip di antara mereka?_

George mendengus, dan kembali menusuk-nusuk salmonnya dengan malas.

Yah, kalaupun ada, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Mengingat ia juga tidak bisa menghentikan perasaannya… Menurutnya, tidak ada yang berhak menghakimi mereka.

.

.

George menyandarkan keningnya ke kaca dingin, tak mempedulikan bahwa Malfoy sudah lama berlalu. Bertahun lamanya, meskipun sebenarnya kecurigaannya cukup kuat, ia akhirnya menganggap bahwa memang tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka berdua. Terutama karena kemudian Harry menikahi Ginny.

Tapi melihat ekspresi Draco Malfoy tadi…

Setelah dipikirnya, rasanya George tidak pernah melihat Harry seceria dulu, ketika ia masih di Hogwarts, terutama di tahun terakhirnya. George mungkin masih terlalu terhanyut dalam kesedihannya untuk menyadarinya. Dan setelah ia keluar dari masa lumpuhnya, ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan Harry yang tenang, Harry yang berkepala dingin, Harry yang hangat dan selalu memikirkan keluarganya…

Dan apakah Malfoy juga seperti itu? Apakah apa yang dulu sempat dilihatnya itu memang seperti apa yang ditafsirkannya? George jarang bertemu dengan Malfoy, jadi ia tidak bisa menebak seperti apa ia dalam kesehariannya. Tapi untuknya memiliki ekspresi seperti itu, urusan lain apa yang bisa menyusahkannya sedemikian rupa?

Menarik napas dalam, George mengambil keputusan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, mungkin ini cuma imajinasinya saja, hasil kreasi pikirannya yang hiperaktif dan membutuhkan sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilihat. Namun kalau memang ada sesuatu… Ia tidak akan menghakimi dan menilai.

_Afterall, loves can never be… judged._

Dibukanya pintu sampingnya, kini dengan pasti. Disambutnya angin dingin menerpa wajahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Kalau Fred bisa melihatnya, ia pasti akan bangga. Di antara si Kembar, Forge selalu menjadi yang lebih impulsive, selalu ingin melompat ke situasi yang menarik, selalu ingin tahu, tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya. Gred yang akan menamparnya dan menyadarkannya dari keadaan itu, dan mengomelinya, sebelum mereka berdua, sambil bergandengan tangan, melompat riang menyusuri koridor Hogwarts merencanakan dimana mereka akan mengerjai orang selanjutnya.

Betapa ia merindukan Fred…

_You and I are a soul divided in two precious halves. Our love will never complete without each other…_

_._

_._

**A/N.** Tadinya mau ngeluarin chapter _a-certain-blonde-Slytherin_. Tapi terus ada yang minta dibikinin chapter si Kembar Weasley. Karena salah satu udah berpulang, sisanya aja deh yang disebutin ya. Untung banget ini bisa diselipin chapternya, karena ga ada rencana juga bikin chapter ini :D.

Tapi kasian juga si blondie, chapternya kegeser mulu. Tadinya mau dikeluarin chapter tiga, kegeser. Mau dimunculin di chapter empat, eh, ketendang juga… *ditimpukin*


	5. A Love That Can Never Be Ignored

_**Summary:**__ You and I are opposites of each other. We're as far away as can be, we're never meant to be together. Although we sought each other, the feelings can never be ignored, still such fate kept us apart. Just like the sun never meant to meet the moon, and earth's pole of north can never touch south, so do our love, for what we have is a love that can never be…_

**Warning:** sama dengan warning-warning sebelumnya, terutama **semi-AU**.

_**For this chapter:**__ Draco Malfoy._

_**Disclaimer:**__ JKR © HP._

.

.

**A Love That Can Never Be Ignored**

.

.

Ia selalu mengira dirinya kuat.

Orang-orang menyangka bahwa karena ia dilahirkan di keluarga berdarah-murni, maka tentulah ia dimanja, semua keinginannya dipenuhi. Betapa salahnya pendapat mereka. Ia tidak suka orang-orang berpikiran sempit seperti itu, terutama keluarga berambut merah Weasley itu. Yah, meskipun kini ia sadar tidak semuanya seperti itu juga…

Tidak, hidupnya tidak semudah itu, jauh dari itu, malahan. Sejak kecil, ia sudah diharuskan untuk menguasai perilaku yang sempurna untuk seorang Darah-Murni, dan hal-hal lain yang perlu diketahui oleh penerus dan kepala keluarga. Ia diajari pentingnya kemurnian darah seorang penyihir, bagaimana darah yang mengalir di vena dan arterinya berdengung dengan sihir dan semua itu berkat warisan ibu dan ayahnya, dan garis keturunannya yang murni. Ia, bagaimanapun juga, adalah satu-satunya pewaris nama Malfoy. Pelajarannya telah dimulai sejak usianya sangat muda, dan ia diharuskan mencapai standar tertinggi yang bisa dicapai. Ha, siapa bilang menyandang nama keluarga terhormat itu mudah dan menyenangkan?

Tentu saja dengan begitu ia juga mendapat segala sesuatu dengan kualitas terbaik. Barang-barang, teman (setidaknya menurut Lucius), makanan, bahkan tutor. Setiap hari ulang tahun dan hari-hari libur ia dibanjiri hadiah-hadiah mahal, anak-anak sebayanya memujanya dan selalu ingin dekat dengannya, memandang dengan mata berbintang mendengar cerita-cerita kekayaan dan kesuksesannya, mereka semua ingin jadi temannya…

…hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan Harry Potter.

Tentu saja ia tahu kisah tentang Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup. Tidak, ia tidak memujanya seperti anak-anak kebanyakan. Ayahnya juga tidak menjelek-jelekkan Harry Potter seperti yang mungkin dikira kebanyakan orang karena ayahnya seorang Pelahap Maut. Mengejutkan memang, tetapi Lucius menceritakan kisah kejatuhan Pangeran Kegelapan seakurat yang beredar di Dunia Sihir, setepat yang diketahuinya. Draco tidak lantas mengidolakannya seperti orang lain, tapi ia punya rencana sendiri. Di otak kekanakkannya, mereka adalah orang yang sejajar, jadi ia akan berteman dengan si Anak-Yang-Mengalahkan-Pangeran-Kegelapan dan mereka akan jadi sahabat terbaik lalu mereka akan berpetualang bersama mengalahkan Basilisk atau suatu hari nanti mungkin menjelajahi kerajaan Merpeople di Atlantik dan mencari harta karunnya. Banyak sekali hal menyenangkan yang bisa mereka lakukan, dan mereka akan benar-benar seperti teman, Harry tidak akan memujanya seperti pengikut rendahan—yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai temannya saat ini—karena mereka berdua sama-sama hebat dan superior dibanding lainnya.

Dan tentu saja, Harry Potter harus menolak ajakan persahabatannya.

Padahal Draco tidak merasa salah sama sekali. Mereka hanya sedang duduk-duduk menunggu jubah mereka dipaskan oleh Madam Malkin, dan—waktu itu Draco tidak tahu itu Harry Potter (Draco yakin orang lainpun tidak akan ada yang menebak langsung kalau anak itu Harry Potter) karena ia mungil sekali, walaupun lumayan imut dengan rambut berantakan dan wajah polosnya— Draco mulai menceritakan soal keberhasilan keluarganya, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya di kalangan anak-anak Darah-Murni lain; mempertanyakan soal ke asrama mana kau akan diseleksi, mengeluh soal aturan tidak boleh membawa sapu untuk tahun pertama, hal biasa seperti itu. Seharusnya anak di sebelahnya itu—mau Harry Potter atau bukan—bersiul kagum atau semacam itu, dan sebagai tambahan, Harry Potter seharusnya nyengir dan menjabat tangan Draco atau paling tidak bertukar pandang berkonspirasi dengannya ketika Draco menyindir si Tukang-Sapu Hogwarts di luar Madam Malkin.

Harry Potter malah membela si Setengah-Raksasa itu.

Draco merasa sangat marah tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa sih, si anak-imut lebih memilih Makhluk-Buas itu daripada seorang Malfoy? Apalagi setelah ayahnya mengetahui kejadian itu, Draco dihukum berat di rumah. Dan ayahnya juga menyuruhnya untuk berteman dengannya, yang setelah Draco deskripsikan dengan jelas, ternyata adalah Harry Potter. Sulit dipercaya memang, masa sih anak semungil dan seimut itu yang mengalahkan Penyihir-Tergelap-dan-Terhebat-Sepanjang-Masa (walaupun menurut Draco, sudah jelas ia tidak terlalu hebat kalau ia bisa dikalahkan oleh anak berumur kurang dari dua tahun)?

Tetap saja Draco mengikuti perintah ayahnya. Bukan hanya karena alasan itu, tentu saja. Draco masih belum kehilangan harapannya untuk berteman dengan orang yang sejajar dengannya, bukan cuma dengan kaki tangan rendahan yang cuma bisa nyengir dan makan dengan rakus macam Vincent Crabbe dan Gregory Goyle. Sial sekali, upayanya harus gagal lagi, kali ini oleh seorang Weasley.

Harry Potter menolak uluran tangannya demi seorang berbintik-bintik, berambut merah norak Weasley. Benar-benar suatu penghinaan untuk Draco. Semenjak itu Draco mengubah targetnya. Ia akan membuat hidup Harry Potter bagai neraka.

Draco Malfoy jauh lebih superior dibanding Darah-Pengkhianat, Darah-Campuran, dan Darah-Lumpur seperti mereka, ia akan tunjukkan itu.

Mulailah ia mengantagonisi Harry dalam setiap kesempatan yang disodorkan di depan hidungnya. Ia melupakan begitu saja perintah ayahnya untuk berteman dengan Harry Potter, dan selalu mencari celah untuk menghinanya dan dua kaki tangannya, si Darah-Lumpur dan Weasel. Karena Harry Potter masuk asrama Gryffindor, semakin mudahlah ia mengkamuflasekannya sebagai persaingan antar asrama.

Setiap tahunnya, saat di kereta pergi ke Hogwarts maupun pulang saat musim panas, Draco dan dua pengikutnya tak pernah luput dari mengunjungi kompartemen Harry Potter. Di setiap pergantian pelajaran, di kelas, di koridor kosong, ia tak pernah absen menyelipkan kalimat sarkastis bernada menghina atau melayangkan kutukan-kutukan kecil yang membuat salah satu dari mereka (atau ketiganya) harus melakukan kunjungan ke Hospital Wing. Walaupun terkadang hasilnya tidak selalu menguntungkan untuknya (insiden ditamparnya Draco oleh si Darah-Lumpur di tahun ketiga bisa menjadi contoh yang bagus), ia tak pernah berpikir dua kali untuk membuat Harry Potter merona marah. Ia selalu merasa puas tak terkatakan ketika mata Harry berkilat marah menatap tajam ke arahnya, memusatkan perhatiannya pada Draco seorang.

'Kegiatan' ini terus diulang dan terulang, tanpa pernah putus, seperti suatu siklus yang tak pernah bosan Draco jalani.

Saat Draco sudah cukup dewasa dan berhenti sejenak dalam hidupnya untuk berpikir, ia menyadari bahwa meski dulu ia bersikeras bahwa ia tidak peduli lagi dengan Harry Potter, ternyata selama ini dunianya—dengan atau tanpa restunya—berputar dengan Harry Potter sebagai pusatnya.

Ia mulai menyadari ini ketika ia berada di tahun keenamnya.

Ia ingat saat itu ia sangat ketakutan karena tugas yang diberikan Pangeran Kegelapan padanya. Rencana pembunuhan penyihir terhebat di masa ini—yang bahkan Pangeran Kegelapan pun dirumorkan takut padanya—dibebankan pada Draco? Tugas yang mustahil diselesaikan, namun Draco tidak membantah dan memasang wajah serius dan berdeterminasi ketika menjawab ia menerima tugas itu; bahwa ia bangga untuk melaksanakan perintah Pangeran kegelapan, walau hati kecilnya menjerit ngeri dan berteriak histeris ingin melarikan diri dari makhluk mengerikan bermuka rata di depannya.

Karena ayahnya dipenjara di Azkaban, pamor Draco berkurang jauh di asramanya sendiri. Ia tidak mengeluh; dengan begitu ia memiliki waktu dan privasi lebih banyak untuk memikirkan rencananya. Ia bahkan tidak menyisihkan waktu untuk mengunjungi kompartemen Harry Potter, lebih memilih bercengkrama dengan teman asramanya sembari berpikir. Tak disangka Harry Potter sendiri yang mengunjungi kompartemennya, di bawah selubung jubah gaibnya.

Di Aula Besar, setelah pertemuannya dengan Harry, Draco merasa agak resah, sebanyak apakah Harry mendengar rencananya? Tapi lalu rasa resah itu tergantikan ketika otaknya menyenggolnya, mengingatkan bahwa Harry Potter menyelinap ke kompartemennya. Perasaannya diselimuti kehangatan tak terjelaskan ketika ia menyadari Harry memperhatikannya, cukup untuk mengetahui ia merencanakan sesuatu. Tanpa dikomando senyum kecil menyelinap ke bibirnya, yang segera menghilang dua detik kemudian karena Draco sadar akan keberadaannya.

Relevasi ini membuat Draco kebingungan dan penasaran; kenapa ia harus senang jika Harry memperhatikannya? Draco nyaris mencabuti helai platinum rambutnya karena frustasi, namun kemudian ia memutuskan akan memikirkannya pelan-pelan saja, karena ia punya rencana lain yang perlu dikhawatirkannya—juga karena akan menyedihkan sekali melihat seorang Malfoy yang botak—dan membuka mata dan telinganya lebar-lebar.

Seiring waktu, ia menyadari, bahwa waktu sudah lama berlalu sejak pertama kali ia menatap rambut hitam acak-acakan itu untuk pertama kalinya. Yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya kini bukan lagi anak kerempeng pendiam dengan kacamata bundar yang jelek, tetapi seorang lelaki muda yang percaya diri dan… menarik. Draco kini menyadari bahwa rambut berantakannya sebenarnya cukup atraktif jika kau melihatnya dari sisi tertentu, dan mata hijau di balik kacamata kuno itu emerald terterang yang pernah Draco lihat. Senyumnya—sinis, ceria, sarkastis; semuanya—membuat sedikit lekukan terbentuk di pipinya, yang menambah daya tariknya bagi pada penggemarnya. Dan Draco menemukan ia adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang terseret pesonanya…

Selama beberapa saat otak Draco berpesta dalam euforia dalam rangka berhasilnya ia memecahkan misteri perasaannya yang tiba-tiba menggelora di kehadiran seseorang tertentu.

Setelahnya, tepat setelah tetes terakhir kebahagiaannya jatuh menyentuh hatinya, kepanikan yang merajalela meluluh lantakkan sisa-sisa pesta yang baru saja berakhir.

Jika seseorang melakukan Legilimency pada Draco saat itu, maka yang akan dilihatnya adalah Draco imajiner yang sedang menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke tembok batu terdekat, ekspresinya persis seperti penyihir yang baru saja menenggak ramuan Polijus.

Tentu saja, ia, Draco Malfoy, harus jatuh hati pada Harry-_bloody_-Potter.

Bayangkan bagaimana reaksi Dunia Sihir bila mengetahui rahasia ini.

Tidak, tidak. Draco bahkan tidak berani membayangkannya. Ia akan melewat saja proses itu dan langsung menuju bagian dimana ia memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan pengetahuan ini. Apakah ia akan beraksi mendekati Harry Potter? Hmm… tidak, itu tidak mungkin, Harry—bahkan nama sederhana itu terdengar indah, karena ia yang menyandangnya—mungkin akan menganggapnya tidak waras, terserempet kutukan ketika berjalan pulang dari kelas Ramuan, atau malahan langsung melontarkan kutukan dan memingsankannya, untuk kemudian diinterogasi, dan—yah, hal mengerikan jelas-jelas akan terjadi. Melupakan perasaannya juga bukan opsi yang memungkinkan, karena Malfoy tidak melakukan sesuatu dengan setengah-setengah, dan mereka juga tidak menyerah dalam mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Opsi terakhir yang memungkinkan… hanyalah memandangnya dari jauh dan membantunya sebisa mungkin, memberikan petunjuk-petunjuk mini dan melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan kecil yang di mata orang lain akan tampak seperti kebodohan anak muda, sementara Draco sendiri tahu faktanya lain.

Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya, mengulur waktu dan membantu diam-diam, sementara berharap bahwa Harry akan melahap umpannya dan segera menemukannya. Draco berusaha percaya padanya; pada kemampuan dan keberuntungan Si-Penyelamat-Dunia-Sihir. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan menyesali keputusannya, dan akan menerima takdirnya jika nyawanya terengut karenanya.

Yah, Harry menemukannya, walaupun harga yang harus dibayar sangatlah mahal. Terlepas dari semua usaha Draco, Dumbledore tetaplah mati, dan Draco menjadi seorang pelarian. Bekas luka pengingat memanjang miring di dadanya tidak membantu, terutama karena ia tercipta oleh ujung tongkat sihir orang yang paling dikasihinya saat itu.

Tidak jadi masalah. Semua hal itu tidak lagi berarti setahun kemudian, ketika akhirnya Lord Voldemort tumbang untuk kedua kalinya di tangan orang yang sama, oleh mantra sesederhana Mantra Pelucut. Musim panas setelahnya menjadi musim panas tersibuk di Dunia Sihir: banyak pemakaman diadakan dan dihadiri, banyak gedung-gedung diperbaiki, dikuatkan, dibersihkan, dan direnovasi. Semua orang berusaha menata kembali kehidupannya, kehidupan baru tanpa teror. Dan tahun ajaran baru Hogwarts akhirnya dimulai. Draco memutuskan untuk menghadirinya, melawan akal sehatnya yang mengatakan—

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang?" pertanyaan bersuara kecil itu sampai ke telinga Draco, membuatnya mengangkat wajah dari tumpuan tangannya. Sebentuk wajah porselen tiba di lapang pandangnya, ekspresinya tidak menampakkan cela.

"Hmm, ya, aku cuma… jalan-jalan tadi di Diagon Alley, mencari inspirasi atau semacamnya," katanya dengan nada sedikit lelah.

Setelah mereka berdua meninggalkan peron Sembilan tiga perempat mereka langsung berpisah jalan, dengan Draco yang berapparate tanpa tujuan—suatu tindakan berbahaya, kalau penyihir biasa bisa terjadi _splinching_—dan entah bagaimana ia tiba di Diagon Alley. Mungkin karena itu tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu, ia masih ingat jelas. Seorang anak pirang berdagu runcing dibalut kain hitam duduk di kursi tinggi, di sampingnya dengan keadaan kurang lebih sama, seorang anak berambut berantakan memandangnya tak yakin.

Seorang Malfoy selalu memanfaatkan keadaan, karena itu ia mulai berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan berkelok untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Empat jam kemudian, ia kembali ke rumah, tanpa pikiran jernih yang dicarinya, dan akhirnya ia duduk termenung di kursi malasnya, hingga akhirnya istrinya menemukannya.

Wanita aristokrat itu tidak segera menjawab, hanya memandang Draco dengan tatapan mencari, sementara Draco menjaga agar topengnya utuh. Ia berhasil walaupun nyaris saja gagal. Draco mendesah pelan—satu-satunya penurunan bentengnya di depan istrinya—sebelum menyahut lagi, "Benar, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya punya banyak hal untuk dipikirkan. Kau pergi tidur duluan saja."

Draco memalingkan wajahnya segera setelah kata terakhir keluar dari mulutnya, merasa bersalah karena ia sendiri merasakan dinginnya suaranya. Tapi tak mau mengakui, tak mau membuka mata dan meminta maaf, lalu memeluk orang yang seharusnya ia… yah, begitulah. Jadi ia menunggu, disambut hening, memberitahunya bahwa ruangan itu sekali lagi hanya berisi dirinya.

.

.

"Mereka akan memaafkanmu pada akhirnya."

Suara seseorang yang tak disangkanya akan menyapanya memecah keheningan malam, di atas sini. Draco perlahan mengangkat wajahnya sekali lagi, setelah ia menelungkupkannya lama sekali... tak sanggup ia menghadapi banyak tatapan menuduh di Aula Besar, padahal ini baru malam pertama tahun ketujuhnya. Jadi ia kabur ke sini. Ke menara yang katanya salah satu tempat romantis di Hogwarts, tapi malah digunakannya untuk bersembunyi. Menara tempat ia pernah mengacungkan tongkatnya dengan tujuan untuk membunuh seseorang…

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tukas Draco lirih, tak kalah pelan dari angin berhembus malam itu. Matanya memandang lurus ke satu dinding polos, tak berani bertemu dengan lawan bicaranya. Ia tak yakin apa yang ditanyakannya: _'Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?'_ atau, '_Bagaimana kau tahu mereka akan memaafkanku di penghujung hari?'_ Tapi ia tak perlu lama bertanya-tanya, karena jawabannya datang tanpa diminta.

"Karena kubilang begitu." Draco terkejut mendapati bahwa suara itu jauh lebih dekat dari perkiraannya, dan tiba-tiba sosoknya berjongkok muncul di visinya; secercah cahaya menembus kedua bilah emeraldnya, dan ia merasa silau walau hanya memandangnya sekilas. Silau, tapi ia tak bisa menoleh menjauh.

"Karena," katanya lagi, kini Draco bisa melihat kilau tajam itu tanpa perlu membayangkannya, "aku memaafkanmu. Aku berada di sana malam itu, aku melihat kau menurunkan tongkatmu dan saat itu aku tahu kau tidak pernah memaksudkannya. Sama seperti aku tak pernah memaksudkanmu untuk memiliki ini…"

Suara itu—tak pernah berani dibayangkannya suara itu akan tertuju padanya dengan nada selain murka dan tegang—terseret menghilang, dan yang berikutnya tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benak Draco. Dua tangan kokoh namun lembut menyapu di atas jubahnya, menyusuri dadanya, dari sisi bahu kanannya miring ke pinggang kirinya. Bahkan dari balik kain jubah dan kemejanyapun, tangan itu hangat.

"Itu—tidak apa-apa—aku sudah lama tidak memikirkan itu," tukas Draco agak mengambang, ia masih terlalu teralihkan perhatiannya oleh tangan hangat yang menyusuri pelan garis lukanya—kini berada di sebelah kiri perutnya.

"Draco Malfoy, tidak memikirkan kalau ia terlihat seperti baru dicakar Hippogriff? _Whoa_, ini pasti baru pertama kali terjadi dalam sejarah, seorang Malfoy tidak memperhatikan penampilannya." Tiba-tiba kehangatan nyaman yang dinikmatinya menghilang bersamaan dengan ditariknya tangan Harry untuk membantunya berdiri. Draco ingin mengerang kecewa, tapi sebelum suaranya sempat keluar ia dipenuhi oleh kehangatan jenis lain: ia mendengar bayangan senyum dan nada menggoda dari suara mantan-rivalnya itu.

Draco mendongak, dan mendapati senyum congkak-setengah meledek diarahkan padanya—senyum yang sering sekali ia sendiri pasang—dan mendapati ia sama sekali tidak keberatan menjadi penerima senyum yang ini, kesannya tidak angkuh atau menyebalkan seperti jika ia yang membuatnya. Hampir seperti—

"Tentu saja tidak, aku cuma bilang kalau aku tidak lagi memikirkan luka ini, toh kelihatannya keren," Draco berkata santai, menyusupkan satu tangannya menyisir rambut peraknya sembari sedikit mengangkat dagu angkuh hampir seperti dirinya yang dulu, "seperti baru berduel dengan penyihir hebat atau kenang-kenangan dari bertarung menaklukkan hewan buas, hmm… naga, ya, benar." Draco mengangguk sekali untuk menekankan kata-katanya, lalu mengerling dan menyeringai agak ragu ke arah Harry.

Kali ini, Harry membalas seringainya, sama seperti yang Draco bayangkan ketika ia masih kecil, dan—Draco ingin mencubiti pipinya sampai merah kalau saja Harry tidak sedang bersamanya dan ia sedang sendirian—tanpa disangka, sebuah tangan mengulur ke arah Draco yang masih terduduk di lantai. Tangan Harry. Dan ia masih mengenakan cengiran yang sama dengan yang tadi, yang Draco lihat selalu dikenakannya ketika bersama dua teman Gryffindornya, yang Draco bayangkan akan ditujukan padanya kalau saja mereka… cengiran itu hampir seakan mereka itu—

"Teman?" tangan Harry hanya berjarak kira-kira sejengkal dari dagu Draco, ia berdiri agak menunduk agar tangannya bisa digapai Draco, tatapannya ramah, namun tajam, seakan mencari jawaban di mata lawan bicaranya.

Draco sedikit tergoda untuk menepis tangan itu, dan menjawab dengan suara arogan, mengingatkan Saint Potter akan kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu ketika uluran tangan dan ajakan persahabatan dari Draco ditolak. Ia tergoda, ya, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menggerus harapannya bahwa kali ini, ya, kali ini ia punya kesempatan untuk menjadikan mereka berdua—

"Teman." Draco menyambut tangan Harry dengan kuat walau tidak meremukkan, seakan ingin memastikan bahwa tangan itu benar-benar ada, dan tak mau melepasnya lagi.

_Sekarang mereka benar-benar teman._

.

.

Setelahnya, hari-hari berlalu indah untuk Draco. Mungkin seharusnya tidak begitu, karena sebenarnya banyak kejadian buruk menimpanya, dari kejahilan dan balas dendam orang-orang yang pernah dijahatinya dulu. Mungkin lebih baik lagi jika ia tidak pernah menyambut uluran tangan itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyesal, karena bahkan meski ia tidak pernah menyentuh tangannya pun, benaknya akan tetap berandai-andai, seperti apa rasanya. Dan hari-harinya menjadi lebih mudah dilalui, karena di persimpangan koridor, ia selalu bisa mengharapkan ada remasan tangan sekilas menguatkannya ketika mereka berpapasan pada pergantian kelas, atau seulas senyum dan mata berbinar mengerling ke arahnya ketika sarapan atau makan malam di Aula Besar.

Bahkan setelahnya, ketika hubungan mereka semakin dekat, terlalu dekat jika dipandang dari mata orang lain, ternyata bukan rasa penasaran atau napsu yang menariknya pada Harry. Setiap saat bersamanya membuatnya nyaman dan hangat, dan setiap saat berpisah membuatnya gelisah dan tak tenang, terus membuat Draco memikirkannya bahkan dalam mimpi.

Setelah berbulan-bulan, dan Draco menyadari apa yang bisa terjadi jika mereka meneruskan hubungan mereka, apa implikasinya; dan setelah ia berusaha meyakinkan bahwa obsesinya akan Harry Potter tidaklah sehat, Draco berusaha menjauhkan dirinya. Menyakitkan, tapi diyakinkannya bahwa ini jalan yang benar. Tapi bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah—tahun-tahun yang panjang, dan kalau ia harus jujur, juga tahun-tahun penuh kesepian—ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya mendambakan heroinnya. Ia sudah merasakan bagaimana rasanya diinginkan dan…dicintai. Dan ia tak bisa lagi hidup tanpanya—paling tidak, tanpa menderita dan tersiksa.

Mereka berdua adalah kebalikan dari satu sama lain. Hitam dan putih. Terang dan gelap. Sejauh mata memandang, mereka tak pernah bisa bersama. Meski saling mendambakan, perasaan masing-masing tak bisa diabaikan, tetap saja takdir memisahkan mereka. Seperti matahari tak pernah dimaksudkan untuk bertemu bulan, dan kutub utara tak pernah mampu menyentuh selatan, tetap saja… tetap saja—

Draco mendesah berat ke dalam kedua telapak tangannya.

Ia tak bisa mengacuhkannya.

_Try as I might, my love can never be… ignored._

_._

_._

**A/N.**

Hihi, jadwal _update-_nya mulur dari minggu depan jadi bulan depan :D *ngumpet* Soalnya mendadak harus pergi ke Jakarta, terus sibuk ikut kelas-kelas. Jadi cuma bisa nulis satu halaman-satu halaman tiap beberapa hari, itu juga belum tentu dapat satu halaman. Jadi… semoga ceritanya nyambung dan mengalir mulus dari awal sampai akhir xD.

**_Feel free to point out typos and incoherent words and/or sentences._** Di minggu-minggu terakhir udah capek juga baca dari awal terus tiap kali mau mulai nulis, jadi ujung-ujungnya langsung nulis gitu aja. Semoga update berikutnya ga selama ini…

Bonus… hmm… Oh, iya, tadinya _summary_-nya mau kayak gini, tapi terlalu _cheesy_ _ (dan terlalu panjang, lol):

_You and I are opposites of each other. Such of our complexions, you're dark as I'm light. In sides of way of life, I was dark whereas you are light. In lights of our eyes, mine are icy blue diamonds that froze lake of hearts when yours are hot green jades burning their courage. We are opposites, you and I, as far away as we can from each other. But just like magnets in the poles of earth, north will always sought after south, yet never succeed; so do our love, for what we have is a love that can never be…_


	6. A Love That Can Never Be Arranged

**Warning:** Sama dengan warning-warning sebelumnya, terutama **semi-AU**.

_**For this chapter:**__ Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass._

_**Disclaimer:**__ JKR © HP._

**A Love That Can Never Be Arranged**

.

.

Bila di lingkungan Muggle seseorang dihargai sesuai dengan pangkat dan kekayaannya, di Dunia Sihir yang paling berpengaruh adalah darahmu, setelah itu barulah kekayaan dan pangkat atau pekerjaanmu. Darahlah yang menentukan apakah kau termasuk kalangan atas alias aristokrat, atau bukan. Yang berdarah murnilah yang berkuasa, setidaknya begitulah yang dipahami Astoria.

Mungkin orang awam akan mencibir, menggerutu betapa semua orang sama saja, bahwa bukankah orang dengan kekayaan berlimpah pun termasuk kalangan atas. Bagaimanapun asal mulanya, entah kau dilahirkan dengan kekayaan ataupun miskin, toh pada akhirnya orang-orang yang bergelimang harta akan menghambur-hamburkan uangnya untuk benda-benda yang tidak praktis, bahkan tidak berguna tanpa bahkan mengerjapkan mata.

Pada kenyataannya, pada siapa kau dilahirkan mempengaruhi segalanya. Perbedaan antara kalangan orang biasa dan golongan ningrat _Pureblood_ sebenarnya bagaikan langit dan bumi. Orang-orang yang mendapatkan kekayaannya dengan bekerja, atau mendapatkan harta tak terduga entah dari mana, sebanyak apapun harta yang mereka miliki, mereka tidak pernah akan menjadi bagian dari 'kalangan atas'. Sebanyak apapun barang yang mereka beli, tindak tanduk mereka tidak pernah akan sehalus para _Pureblood_ yang melakukannya semudah mereka bernapas. Kehidupan para pendatang baru itu tidak sekeras mereka yang sejak awal sudah berada di papan permainan.

Astoria adalah salah seorang pureblood yang bangga atas darahnya. Sebagaimana yang sudah ditanamkan padanya sejak lahir, ia tahu setiap tetes manis dan pahitnya kehidupan seorang _Pureblood_. Ia mengerti perannya dalam dalam rumahnya, apa yang diharapkan darinya oleh masyarakat.

Sejak awal ia sudah diajari berbagai hal yang dibutuhkannya untuk bertahan hidup. Sebagai wanita pureblood ia harus mengetahui norma kesopanan dan etik untuk seseorang dengan statusnya. Ia dilatih bagaimana bertingkah laku di depan umum dan di pesta-pesta atau pertemuan khusus lain, bagaimana menyelenggarakan pesta dan menjadi nyonya rumah yang baik, bagaimana melakukan mantra-mantra sihir yang pantas di rumah tangga Pureblood, memanajemen uang, bagaimana nantinya menjalin relasi dengan sesama istri penyihir berdarah murni.

Ia juga paham bahwa suatu hari nanti ia akan menikah dengan seorang Pureblood, mungkin seseorang yang tak pernah dikenal dan ditemuinya, seseorang yang dipilihkan oleh ayahnya atau yang telah dibuat kontrak pernikahannya bahkan sebelum Astoria lahir. Ia tak pernah punya ilusi bahwa ia akan menikah karena cinta, seperti yang banyak dimimpikan banyak anak perempuan lain.

Ia sama sekali tidak memberontak dan memprotes ide itu, bahwa ia tidak bisa memilih pasangan hidupnya. Tradisi ini sudah dilaksanakan sejak lama, ayah ibunya, dan kakek neneknya, juga generasi-generasi sebelum itu melakukannya. Ia jelas tidak memprotes bahwa ternyata yang ditakdirkan menikah dengannya adalah Draco Malfoy.

.

Astoria mengetahui tentang kontrak pernikahannya di tahun ketiganya. Tentu saja saat itu ia sudah tahu siapa Draco Malfoy. Siapa yang tidak mengenal si pirang yang bertingkah seakan Hogwarts adalah miliknya (walau secara teknis hampir bisa dibilang begitu, dengan adanya Lucius Malfoy di Komite Sekolah dan kuasanya di sana), suaranya yang dipanjang-panjangkan sehingga hampir terdengar malas sekaligus angkuh, seseorang yang dijuluki Pangeran Slytherin?

Bukan berarti Astoria menyukainya. Sebaliknya, ia tidak suka dengan arogansinya yang konyol, dan sikapnya yang selalu mencari masalah dengan Gryffindor membuat beberapa puluh poin dipotong dari Slytherin. Tetapi Astoria tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa Draco Malfoy adalah orang yang berpengaruh, dan mau tidak mau Astoria harus mengakui ia mengagumi kharismanya—ketika ia sedang tidak berbuat bodoh seperti saat para Gryffindor lewat—sebagai seorang _Pureblood_ yang bisa dibilang hampir sempurna.

Astoria tidak pernah menghampiri Draco Malfoy untuk memberitahunya tentang kontrak mereka. Ia mengasumsikan Draco—karena mereka akan menikah nantinya, Astoria akan mulai memanggilnya dengan nama depannya—sudah tahu, dan kalaupun belum, pada waktunya ketika sudah dekat pernikahan ia akan diberi tahu keluarganya. Untuk saat ini, ia hanya akan mengawasi saja dari jauh, mempelajari kelebihan dan kelemahannya, dan bagaimana nanti ia akan bisa membantu calon suaminya itu menutupi kekurangannya dan meningkatkan kelebihannya di masa depan.

Karena itu, Astoria membiarkan saja Draco melakukan apa yang ia mau. Ia hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi melihat Parkinson bergelayutan pada lengan Draco dan merengek-rengek manja seakan ia kekasih Draco. Entah bagaimana gadis bertampang… kurang menarik itu memiliki delusi bahwa suatu hari Draco akan menikahinya. Astoria hanya melirik tak acuh ketika melewati koridor dimana Draco diikuti segerombolan gadis yang saling terkikik nyaring, masing-masing dari mereka melontarkan pujian dan rayuan mencoba menarik hati si pemuda.

Astoria bisa dengan mudah mengacuhkan mereka, karena ia tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun pada Draco. Ia juga tidak tersinggung Draco tidak mempunyai perasaan padanya, atau mungkin bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Pada saatnya nanti, setelah mereka menikah, seiring waktu mereka akan saling mengenal, saling menoleransi, dan mungkin akan saling menyayangi atau bahkan mencintai. Walau bagi Astoria, masa itu dimulai sejak saat ia mulai memperhatikan Draco. Perlahan tapi pasti, Astoria mulai mengenal Draco.

Mungkin karena itulah, setelah sekian lamanya, saat perang sudah berakhir dan mereka semua kembali ke Hogwarts, ia tak bisa lagi acuh ketika menemukan Draco di pelukan orang lain.

Karena seiring dengan semakin kita mengenal seseorang, akan timbul perasaan tertentu, yang mungkin akan semakin mendalam.

.

Ia memberitahu dirinya sendiri berkali-kali untuk merasa dan bersikap seperti biasa. Tidak ada istimewanya Draco bermain-main dengan hati seseorang, di masa lalu ia telah berkencan dengan banyak gadis, mungkin beberapa di antaranya beruntung mendapat gambaran isi kamarnya. Pada akhirnya, setelah beberapa hari ia akan bosan dan meninggalkan mereka dalam genangan air mata mereka sendiri, memohon-mohon agar Draco kembali pada mereka. Draco Malfoy tidak mengenal cinta.

Andai saja semuanya sesederhana itu.

Kali ini berbeda. Draco tidak memamerkan 'tropinya' seperti yang sudah-sudah. Nampaknya bahkan tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Draco sedang dalam suatu hubungan, walaupun mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan usahanya untuk menyatu ke latar belakang dan tidak menarik perhatian.

Astoria sendiri tahu bahwa Draco mulai menjalin hubungan lagi dengan orang lain karena ia memergoki mereka… berada dalam posisi agak intim di salah satu koridor sepi secara tak sengaja di suatu sore. Ia mengira bahwa setelah semua kekacauan besar kemarin, Draco akan terlalu sedih dan marah dengan segala kebencian yang terarah padanya dari siswa-siswa lain untuk berhubungan dengan orang lain begitu cepatnya.

Namun kenyataannya bukan begitu. Entah keajaiban apa yang terjadi, tapi nampaknya Draco Malfoy berhasil mendaratkan dirinya di pelukan Harry Potter dan cukup nyaman berada di sana. Bukan seperti hubungan yang sudah-sudah pula. Astoria berusaha menekan perasaannya berkali-kali. Tidak ada hubungannya dengannya. Tidak ada hubungannya dengannya. Tidak perlu memikirkannya dalam-dalam…

Setidaknya itulah yang ia katakan pada dirinya sendiri setiap kali ia memergoki mereka berdua baik dalam seting publik maupun pribadi (yang mana lumayan sering, sampai-sampai ia heran bagaimana bisa belum ada gossip beredar tentang hal ini, apa belum ada yang mengetahui tentang ini selain dirinya). Mantra mentalnya berhasil, hingga suatu malam di musim semi.

.

.

Malam itu, entah mengapa Astoria masih menyusuri koridor kastil Hogwarts, dan bukannya berada di kamarnya tertidur pulas, atau membaca isu-isu terbaru di salah satu majalah atau salah satu buku etiket yang dikirimkan ibunya seminggu yang lalu. Sebelumnya ia memang berada di kamarnya, tetapi ia tak bisa tidur, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menjernihkan pikirannya. Koridor Hogwarts kini tak lagi terlalu dijaga sebegitu ketatnya, tak banyak siswa yang berniat berbuat onar, semua orang hanya ingin menyembuhkan luka hati dan membangun kembali kehidupan mereka.

Beberapa lama Astoria hanya berjalan tanpa suara tak tentu arah dan membiarkan saja kemana kakinya menuntunnya. Sejauh ini ia sudah menyusuri setiap lantai Hogwarts, tinggal menara-menaranya, dan langkahnya membawanya ke menara astronomi. Astoria sudah hampir akan melewati ambang pintu kalau saja ia tidak melihat bahwa ruangan terbuka itu sudah ada yang menghuni, dan ia mengenali kedua sosok tersebut.

Tak ada pemuda lain yang memiliki rambut sepirang-pucat Draco Malfoy, dan rambut hitam berantakan yang mencuat tegak di bagian belakangnya itu hanyalah mungkin milik Harry Potter.

Tempat ini adalah tempat terakhir yang Astoria kira akan dikunjungi oleh kedua mantan-musuh itu, tetapi tentu saja, mereka akan berada di tempat yang paling tidak mungkin mereka datangi supaya tidak ada yang menemukan mereka. Selain itu ada fakta umum bahwa menara Astronomi adalah salah satu tempat paling romantis di Hogwarts.

Apa lagi yang lebih romantis dibanding memandang langit malam berbintang bersama kekasihmu?

Astoria menelan ludahnya dengan pahit. Namun ia tidak beranjak pergi. Ia merapatkan jubahnya dan mendekatkan diri ke dinding berusaha membuat dirinya semakin tersembunyi dalam bayangan. Matanya memandang lekat-lekat ke arah kedua figur yang duduk di lantai bersandar pada pilar di tengah ruangan terbuka—lebih mirip beranda besar—itu, duduk bersisian, bahu mereka saling bersentuhan dengan sebuah selimut tersampir menghangatkan keduanya. Astoria bisa dengan jelas melihat ekspresi mereka di bawah terang bulan. Sepertinya mereka sudah beberapa lama berada di sini, melihat sebuah keranjang setengah penuh berisi sandwich yang tergeletak di depan mereka.

Di malam yang sunyi itu Astoria tidak perlu menggunakan mantra apapun untuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Sebesar apa cintamu padaku?" didengarnya Potter bertanya. Wajahnya yang agak menoleh ke arah Draco teriluminasi sehingga terlihat seperti memancarkan sinar lembut.

"Sangat besar," jawab Draco lambat-lambat dari tempatnya duduk.

Potter memandangnya aneh.

"Apa?" ujar Draco setelah beberapa saat keheningan menyerbu, melirik ke arah Potter.

"Kukira kau akan melontarkan serangkaian kata-kata membuai dan manis, dan, _well_," Potter merona, lalu memalingkan muka, "romantis."

Draco memandangi lekat-lekat pada Potter yang menolak untuk bertemu pandang dengannya. Perlahan seringai membentuk di bibir tipisnya.

"Kau menyukainya, ya?" goda Draco dengan suara yang tersisipi kegirangan—dan tak salah lagi—kepuasan. "Benar kan? Walaupun kau selalu memprotes aku sering mengucapkan kalimat romantis dan kata-kata indah yang 'tak penting' dan 'memalukan', tapi kau suka kan?"

Harry tetap tak menjawab.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alis, tapi ekspresi cerahnya tak pudar, bahkan ketika ia akhirnya mendesah panjang.

"Baik. Hmm… Harry, aku mencintaimu lebih dari banyaknya bintang di langit malam dan jumlah seluruh ikan di lautan."

Masih tak ada respon.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari burung mencintai lebah."

Masih tetap tak ada reaksi yang bisa dilihat dari luar. Draco mencoba lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu… lebih dari Leprechaun mencintai emas mereka."

Tubuhnya tak bergerak, tetapi sepertinya Potter mulai memberikan perhatiannya, bila melihat dari lirikan malas matanya pada Draco. Draco tersenyum kecil, lalu melanjutkan.

"Aku mencintaimu… err, lebih dari Crabbe dan Goyle mencintai pai daging dan kue coklat."

Draco—dan Astoria—bisa melihat ujung mulutnya tertarik sedikit ke atas. Draco membetulkan selimut yang merosot dari bahu Potter sebelum memulai lagi kalimat selanjutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari Mickey Mouse mencintai Minnie."

Potter menoleh dan ekspresi heran terbentuk di wajahnya. "Bukannya itu tokoh kartun Muggle? Dari mana kau tahu soal mereka?"

Draco hanya mengedikkan bahunya, senyumnya adalah senyum tersederhana—namun tertulus—yang pernah Astoria lihat ketika ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Potter dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundaknya. Ia terdiam sejenak, sepertinya memikirkan kata-kata selanjutnya, lalu akhirnya berucap pelan, masih dengan senyumnya bertengger manis di sana.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kata apapun bisa gambarkan."

Potter terlihat tertegun selama beberapa saat, sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Draco dan berkata, "Tapi tetap saja menyenangkan mendengar kau mengatakannya," lalu dalam gumaman ia menambahkan, "dan kalau kau ingin tahu, aku mencintaimu lebih dari banyaknya cara yang kutemukan untuk mengungkapkannya padamu."

Mereka terdiam dalam dekapan satu sama lain selama beberapa waktu, dan Astoria hampir mengira mereka berdua tertidur jika bukan karena suara Draco yang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari Romeo mencintai Juliet."

Dua mata hijau cemerlang mengerjap di balik kacamata bundar di depannya. "Kau baca Shakespeare?"

Draco hanya mengangkat alis menantang, yang mana dibalas Potter dengan putaran bola matanya. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa saling merespon tindakan yang lain padahal mereka tidak saling melihat atau berhadapan. Lalu kening Potter mengernyit seakan mengingat sesuatu.

"Bukannya dalam cerita itu Romeo bunuh diri ketika menemukan Juliet mati meminum racun?"

Draco menutup matanya, helai-helai rambut kepala pirangnya berayun sejenak tertiup angin, dan bibir tipis pucat itu berbisik, "Ya. Sebesar itulah cintaku padamu. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari hidupku, karena ia tak berarti tanpa kehadiranmu di dalamnya."

.

.

Suaranya saat itu sangat lirih, seakan hanya dimaksudkan untuk telinga sang kekasih seorang, tetapi angin membawa bisikan itu pada Astoria, dan tanpa pernah disadari kedua pemuda yang tengah dimabuk cinta, ia berlari pergi tanpa suara.

Astoria ingat merasakan dadanya sakit, dan samar-samar menyadari ia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan gadis-gadis seusianya tentang hati yang terasa diremas-remas ketika orang yang kau cintai bersama dengan orang lain, atau mengkhianatimu.

Tapi Astoria tahu bahwa saat itu ia tidak mencintai Draco. Tidak, yang ia miliki hanyalah ekspektasi bahwa Draco akan menikah dengannya dan seiring berjalannya waktu akan belajar mencintainya. Seperti yang dimiliki oleh ayah dan ibu mereka. Astoria tidak peduli apa yang Draco perbuat atau dengan siapa Draco bersama saat ini, Draco maupun orangtuanya masih belum memutuskan kontrak pernikahan mereka, pada akhirnya Draco akan menikah dengannya. Tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan panas matanya, dan kelu hatinya mengingat kejadian yang baru dilihatnya.

Ia cemburu melihat apa yang mereka miliki. Ia ingin memilikinya juga, cinta tanpa syarat yang mengikat erat mereka.

.

Di akhir tahun, nyatanya ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Draco Malfoy mengajukan sendiri lamarannya pada Mr. Greengrass, dengan tindak tanduk yang pantas untuk seorang dari kalangan kerajaan. Astoria merasa bangga dan menang, terutama ketika melihat Parkinson menangis meraung dan harus diseret pulang oleh ibunya sebelum semakin banyak orang yang menonton. Tetapi, meskipun ia tersenyum di permukaan, mau tak mau ia merasa sedikit kecewa, karena ia tidak melihat setitikpun emosi di wajah Draco. Emosi yang ia tahu berada di balik seribu lapisan topengnya, yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada orang tertentu saja.

Ia mengabaikan kekecewaannya ketika itu. Masa depannya berjalan sesuai dengan yang seharusnya, ia mendapatkan orang yang diinginkannya.

Dengan itu Astoria menjalani kehidupannya seperti yang telah diajarkan padanya. Ia menjadi istri yang baik bagi Draco, melakukan semua yang diharapkan darinya. Kecemburuannya tidak pernah muncul lagi. Semua orang kini memiliki kehidupannya masing-masing, bahkan Harry Potter, dengan istrinya sendiri, dan anak-anaknya. Bahkan meskipun Draco tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya pada Astoria, ia tidak mengeluh, ia tidak pernah menyangka Draco akan mempercayakan hal seperti itu padanya.

Astoria juga melaksanakan kewajibannya untuk memberi Draco penerus. Ia senang sekali melihat Draco menampilkan kembali kebahagiaan setelah sekian lama, ketika ia pertama kali melihat Scorpius dalam selimut kuning dan hijau mudanya. Walaupun senyum itu tak pernah ditujukan padanya, tapi selama ini ia merasa senang dan nyaman dengan kehidupannya. Terutama dengan sikap Draco yang selalu memenuhi kebutuhannya dan baik padanya, Astoria hampir bisa percaya bahwa Draco mencintainya.

Paling tidak, ia bisa berpikir seperti itu, hingga hari ini. Sudah lama ia tidak pernah melihat Draco segelisah ini, dan ia tahu sebabnya adalah seseorang dengan mata hijau cemerlang yang mereka lihat di stasiun siang ini. Dan ia tak sampai hati memaksa Draco untuk menceritakan apapun. Jadi ia hanya bisa menuruti permintaan Draco dan merintih dalam sunyi di kamar mereka.

Mengapa sekarang, Astoria meratap dalam hati. Tidakkah Draco sudah melupakannya? Sudah berbelas tahun berlalu sejak saat itu, apakah Astoria harus menyaksikan lagi Draco terengut untuk kedua kalinya? Ingin sekali ia merengek pada entiti apapun yang mau mendengarkannya, Bukankah mereka sudah menikah, semuanya sudah ditakdirkan bagi mereka, bahkan sebelum mereka lahir sudah ada hitam di atas putih yang menyatakan bahwa ketika mereka dewasa mereka akan diikat untuk bersama selamanya? Tidakkah Draco sudah belajar untuk mencintainya kini?

Tapi bahkan saat ia mempertanyakannya dalam batinnya, ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

…_A love can never be…. arranged._

_._

_._

**A/N.** _An update to brighten your Saturday night~…_

Excuse saya banyak untuk keterlambatan update ini (dan kepanjangan kalau dibahas :P). Ga ada summary, saya bingung mau nulis apa untuk summary chapter, dan sebetulnya untuk keseluruhan chapter juga, soalnya Astoria itu hampir seperti OC, saya sama sekali ga punya ide karakternya itu seperti apa :"(.

Ada satu-dua pernyataan Draco yang mungkin err… nggak nyambung atau masuk akal, tapi kalau dalam bahasa Inggris, jadinya seperti ini (dan harusnya sih nyambung dan masuk akal):

_I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea._

_I love you more than the birds love the bees._

_I love you more than the leprechauns love their golds._

_I love you more than Crabbe and Goyle love meat pies and chocolate cakes._

_I love you more than Mickey Mouse loves Minnie._

_I love you more than any word can say._

_I love you more than I have ever found a way to say it to you._

_I love you more than Romeo loves Juliet._

_That's how much my love for you. I love you more than life itself, for my life is nothing without you in it._


End file.
